A New Journey
by ChronoLegend
Summary: Shen Gong Wu have not been revealing themselves for a long time, until now. A mysterious person, new xiaolin dragons, new enemies, and a whole new journey. Last Chapter! Serge's past is revealed. A New Beginning!
1. Unknown Person

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own the other characters not from Xiaolin Showdown (I do not own Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Master Fung, the other monks, Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Dojo) in the story and the Sword of the elements and all the other Sheng Gong Wu that weren't shown in the show (those other Shen Gong Wu that aren't in the show that I mention are from my ideas).

**ChronoLegend: **Hiya everybody! This is my first fan fic, so don't try to expect a master piece. I hope it's good. Please review. Here's the story.

Chapter 1

After the events of Omi going over to the dark side and Wuya being reborn again, the Xiaolin dragons are training to be ready for the next shen gong wu.

"The place sure has been quiet lately…" Dojo said.

"Oh, yes. We have not seen any new Shen Gong Wu lately," Omi mentioned.

"Why don't we go do something fun? We've been training for days," Raimundo asked.

"We cannot stop training!" Omi snapped at Raimundo. "We must always be ready to beat Jack Spicer and kick the ass!"

"Kick his butt Omi… _when did he learn that word_"

"That too!"

"……..! Shen Gong Wu time kids!" Dojo shouted. "Finally…" Raimundo really wanted something to do. "What do we got?"

Dojo opened the scroll, "It's the Axe of Sui Ko! This Sehn Gong Wu sends continuous shockwaves at your enemy."

"Whoo wee. That's some shen gong wu!" Clay exclaimed.

Everyone picked their shen gong wu, got on Dojo, and flew off. "An open field in SF. Nice place to hide a shen gong wu dojo," Raimundo sighed.

"LOOK! The Axe of Sui Ko!" Omi exclaimed. "Jack's already there! And… who's that?" Kimiko wondered. "A friend I suppose?" Clay asked.

Over at the shen gong wu… "Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" the unknown person said.

"Hey! How do you know my name? How do you know about Xiaolin Showdowns?" Jack Spicer was stirred. "No matter. I accept your challenge! Name your game."

"First one to find the shen gong wu wins. My Sword of the Elements v.s. your jet boot tsu!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The grass and trees grew much taller, so it would be hard to see. "GONG YI TENPAI!" The axe flies off and the showdown begins. The xiaolin dragons were too late, so all they could do is watch who'll win. "This is most disappointing…" Omi said.

"Finally! A xiaolin showdown without the monks," Wuya said in relief. "Jack, you better not screw this up!"

The showdown goes on, but it seems like Jack got stuck in the grass and can't move with all the circuitry in his tech tangled up in the grass, while the unknown person continues to look for the axe. "Sword of the Elements, FIRE!" the person said and all the grass in front of him was burned. "Ooo. That is a most interesting shen gong wu. Dojo, how come we didn't know that that shen gong wu has activated?" Omi asked.

"Because it never did! How am I supposed to know how that guy found it?" Dojo replied. Then, the guy found the axe, "Got it!" The showdown ended and Jack lost his Jet Boot Tsu. "That was no fair!" Jack complained. "Hey wait!"

The man disappeared. "Who was that?" everybody asked.

**ChronoLegend: **Sorry I didn't reveal much about this new person and if the start isn't that good. Wou'll see more of this guy when he's shown in the second chapter and there will be more violance (bloody and all)and swearing in the following chapters (consider this a warning).Please R&R.

**Jack: **Hold on a minute. How come **_I_ **had to lose to this new guy and not one of those Xiaolin assholes!

**ChronoLegend: **because you're a test subject or let's just say I needed someone to put against the unknown guy, so you were the first person who came to my mind! 'kay gotta go bye!

**Jack: **HEY WAIT!


	2. Showdown with Katnappe

**Disclaimer: **Go to chapter one.

**ChronoLegend: **Hi again. I decided to go ahead and bring up chapter two. I know it's pretty early and I haven't recieved a review yet. Please read and review. Enjoy!

**Jack: **Wait! You still haven't given me the answer I wanted!

**ChronoLegend: **...Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Back at the Xiaolin Temple. "Who was that guy?" Raimundo asked.

"We may never know. I am still wondering how he found a shen gong wu without it being activated… Actually, how did he even locate the shen gong wu?" Omi asked.

"Lucky guess I rekon," Clay said.

"What seems to the matter young ones," Master Fung came in asking.

"Master Fung, there is anther person who wishes to find the shen gong wu, but we not only do not know who he is, but also do not know how he found a shen gong wu like a piece of pie," Omi asked. "Cake," Clay corrected.

"That too."

"We have, but started from the beginning now that you have returned Omi. We may have not known many things while you were with Chase," Master Fung said. "Maybe you should train with using the shen gong wu just in case you might have to go through with a xiaolin showdown against this man."

"Yes master Fung," Omi said.

"Omi and Clay, choose your shen gong wu," Master Fung said.

Clay chose the Sphere of Yun and Omi choose the Reversing Mirror. "Sphere of Yun!"

"Reversing Mirror!" Clay tried to trap Omi inside a forcefield, but he trapped himself. "Winner advances, next is Kimiko," Master Fung said.

Kimiko chose the Eye of Dashi and Omi chose the Orb of Tornami. "Eye of Dashi FIRE!"

"Orb of Tornami ICE!" the eye of dashi shot a blast of fire, but the ice canceled out the fire and he threw the wu at Kimiko, making her trip. "Nice one Omi," Raimundo said.

"Winner advances, Raimundo," Master Fung said.

"Fist of Tebi Gong!" Raimundo shouted.

"Two-Ton Tunic!" Omi shouted. WHAM

"AAARRRGGGHHH! I won't lose again like before." Raimundo shouted.

"Star Hinabi!" Raimundo shouted.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted. Omi just did what he did to Kimikop, he threw it and Rai fell.

"Shroud of Shadows!"

"Reversing Mirror!"

"Hah! You still can't see me," Raimundo said. "Actually, I can see that you're hiding behind Kimiko," Omi said.

"! WHAT'RE YOU DOING RAI (you don't want to know what he is doing)!" Kimiko shouted in anger. SLAP

"He is the son of a woman!" Omi said.

"That would be son of a bitch Omi_ when did he learn this kind of language_," Clay corrected.

"Try as you must Raimundo, but you need to use your knowledge. A drop of knowledge is stronger than a sea of force," Master Fung said.

"Hold it!" Dojo said. "New shen gong wu, but I guess this is another shen gong wu I am allergic to……"

"Sphere of Yun!" Rai shouted. "A-A-ACHOOO!" Dojo sneezed while breathing fire. "AAAAAGGHH!" Raimundo was hit by the fire and the Sphere of Yun back fired and was used on him (noticed that Clay wasn't freed until now). "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"What do we have this time Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"The Gimiyan Bell," Dojo said. "I think it creates a lot of noise…" Kimiko said.

"Ear breakingnoise partner," Clay said.

"C'mon. Let's go before I A-A-ACHOO! Never mind…" Dojo said.

As they left… "I think we forgot something," Clay mentioned.

"We didn't forget anything. Even if we did, I think it would be better if we left that where it is," Kimiko said frustrated.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Raimundo shouted back at the temple.

"We should go get him before Master Fung goes over to Raimundo seeing what he has done to himself," Omi said.

"Fine…" Kimiko said.

The Shen Gong Wu turned out to be in Kyoto. When they got there, someone was there waiting for them. "What do you want Katnappe?" Omi asked.

"Nothing, except all the shen gong wu you're carrying now, so I can get another shen gon wu I want before that Jack shows up meow." Katnappe said.

"Omi, Rai, Clay, go get the bell, I'll handle Katnappe," Kimiko said.

The others followed what she said and went on looking for the wu. Once the Xiaolin warriors found the bell sitting on a rock in the middle of a park, Katnappe came out of some bushes. "Wait a minute! If you're here, then what has become of Kimiko?' Omi asked.

"If you're wondering…" Katnappe said. She pulled out a dagger that had blood stained all over it.

"No _Bastard_!" Rai shouted. "Go after the shen gong wu guys. I'll go find Kimiko."

"What in the world?" Jack asked as he landed his jet.

Jack found Kimiko on the ground covered in blood. "Whoa. Kimiko… Forget this Shen Gong Wu. I'm taking her back to my house."

"JACK! What are you doing!" Wuya scolded. "Forget Kimiko. Get the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Hold on!" Jack said and then flew off.

"Grrrrr!" Wuya growled. "I might as well find someone else besides Jack, so I could at least get something evil done."

Wuya then went off in her own direction.

Both Omi and Katnappe reached the Shen Gong Wu at the same time. "Katnappe! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdon!" Omi shouted. "My Orb of Tornami versus your Shard of Lightning!"

"I accept purrr" Katnappe said. "Name your game."

"First one to touch water loses!" Omi declared.

"Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

A giant ocean appeared and there were only two patches of land, the ones that Omi and Katnappe were standing on. "Gong Yi Ten Pai!"

"Looks like I'm too late." The same unknown man from before came by.

"It's not too late for you to fight me," Clay said.

"… I don't think there is a need to fight you Xiaolin dragon."

"Maybe there is."

Back at the showdown, Omi kept on using his ability of water to control the water from hitting him, while trying to get it to hit Katnappe. "You cannot defeat me at my element," Omi said.

"Cats don't like water anyways," Katnappe said.

Omi then stopped and jumped off his platform. Then he used his power of water and shot Katnappe from under. So the showdown ended. "Victory is mine!" Omi exclaimed.

"Hmph! At least I got rid of your friend," Katnappe said as she left.

"Look Clay, I won!" Omi shouted. "Clay?"

"Not know Omi," Clay said.

"Eeeeeyah! That's the man from yesterday!" Omi shouted.

"Glad you noticed round headed kid or should I say the dragon of water," the guy said.

"EARTH!" Clay started to use his element.

"I already told you I don't want to fight!" the guy said.

"It's a trick isn't it?" Clay asked.

"If you really want to fight… Icicle strike!" the guy shouted.

A bunch of icicles came at Clay and soon pinned him to the ground. "I suppose we can reconsider on the fighting part," Clay said.

"What do you want? And where did you learn a move like that?" Omi asked. Then Dojo all of a sudden came by, "I forgot to tell you guys something. We are also looking for a new dragon. The dragon of ice. Where's Kimiko and Raimundo anyways?"

"I suppose I can answer that." The mysterious guy introduced himself. "I'm the dragon of ice and I believe that Katnappe stabbed Kimiko while Raimundo went to go look for her."

"? You're the dragon of ice? Then why did you attack Clay?" Omi asked.

"Correction, he attacked me…" the dragon of ice said.

"He's right Omi… Sorry 'bout that," Clay said.

"Yeah yeah, so we're all sorry, so how do you know so much dragon of ice?" Dojo asked.

"… I know so much because…"

"NOOOOO!" A voice echoed.

"That would be Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed.

"Somethin' must've happened cause that was louder then a rooster callin' in the morning," Clay said.

"Kimiko…" Rai said disappointedly. "Where could you have gone…"

"Raimundo!" Omi shouted. "What happened?"

"Kimiko…" Rai said. "She's gone…"

"It's okay Rai, we'll find her," Clay said. "At least we got a Shen Gong Wu and a new dragon."

"Don't worry Raimundo, if that's your name, I'll help too. We'll be sure to find her. No doubt about it," the dragon of ice said.

**ChronoLegend: **Okay, so the end may have been a little crappy… and I barely introduced the new guy. Still, will the gang ever figure out Kimiko's with you know who? You'll have to read the next chapter. Please R&R.

**Raimundo: **Hold on. How come I have such feelings for Kimiko?

**Kimiko: **How come I lost to that cat?

**Jack: **Why did Wuya leave me? I'm still her favorite right?

**ChronoLegend: **Ack! Eh heh… Umm… for Rai, don't you already love Kimiko, for Kim, I don't know, and Jack, Wuya doesn't think you're her favorite sorry.

**Kimiko: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I DON'T KNOW"!

**ChronoLegend: **Ack! Gotta go before this hothead gets me. SEE YA! BYE! zoom


	3. Kimiko is dead?

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter one.

**ChronoLegend: **Hi again everybody! First I'd like to thank kirkluver2005-4ever and Kosmic for their reviews. I really appreciate it since this is my first fanfic. Now that I got away from Kimiko (if ya wanna now what happened, read chapter two again), I can go on with my story.

Chapter three

After falling unconscious from Katnappe's stab (she used a dagger), Kimiko was brought to some place she never saw before. When she woke up, "Where am I?" Kimiko asked weakly. "Am I in some kind of underground building? It's horribly built…ow"

Kimiko was still suffering form her injury. "Hey… where did these bandages come from?"

"I treated your wounds," some voice said.

"Who's there?" Kimiko said, pretending she still had the strength to fight.

"It's okay. It's just me… Jack Spicer," Jack Spicer said.

"Jack? What… do…you want? (breathing hard)" Kimiko asked.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you. I don't even know where Wuya went," Jack Spicer told.

"You… helped… me?" Kimiko asked again.

"You took a pretty nasty cut from some kind of dagger."

"It… was…"

"Who?"

"Katnappe…"

"Ashley?"

"……"

"Kimiko? Kimiko!" Jack shouted.

At the temple….

"We all know that Kimiko is missing and we must find her, but we need to rest. That last battle has taken much energy from all of you," Master Fung said.

"But we should look for her. I am still filled with much energy. I was also the one in the showdown…" Omi collapsed.

"We'll just rest a little and start the search after some breakfast in the morning," Clay suggested.

The next day…

Omi and the new ice dragon got up early. "Ah yes. I completely forgot. What is your name dragon of the ice?" Omi asked.

"Oh. My name… you can just call me Serge," Serge said.

"Ah, yes. It is indeed a good name. Please tell me. Where are you from? The only other places I know of are where my three friends are from. Kimiko from Tokyo, Raimundo from Brazil, and Clay from Texas," Omi said.

"Well, I'm from the U.S," Serge said.

"It is still early. May we practice in combat? I would most certainly like to know how good you are. Of course I'm pretty sure I am better," Omi bragged.

"Are you sure about that?" Serge asked.

"Oh yes I am," Omi said.

Then, they started fighting. Unfortunately, Omi was quickly thrown to the ground by a simple push. "Huh? How did I…" Omi was interrupted.

"I think you should watch what you're saying," Serge said in triumph.

"I must consider you a worthy opponent, but I will defeat yo…!" Omi once again was interrupted.

"Outta my way…" Raimundo said as he pushed Omi.

"He's still upset, isn't he," Serge said.

"I shall go cheer up our sad friend!" Omi exclaimed.

Omi went up to Rai and started to talk to him, "Hello there Raimundo! I am here to turn your frown, upside down!"

"…" Raimundo sighed.

"We all know that Kimiko is missing right now, but we mustn't be sad for we will find WHAM AHHHHHH!" Omi shouted as he was kicked far away from Raimundo.

"Who wee! Who brought Bessie to the temple, so that Omi can mikk him again?" Clay came outside and asked.

"Bessie?" Serge wondered.

"Oof! Ah yes. I remember Bessie very well, but I still didn't get a chance to milk her," Omi said.

"Shouldn't we go find Kimiko now?" Serge asked. "Before Rai gets mad at you again."

"Let's go then," Dojo said as he came out of nowhere.

"Kimiko! Kimiko!" Jack shouted trying to wake Kimiko up. "Oh no! You can't be… I gotta have something to wake her up!"

Jack ran out of the underground room and went to his lab and kitchen to look for medication. When Jack came back with boxes of medicine, Kimiko was gone! "What! Where did Kimiko go? Nobody could've found this room, and she couldn't move by herself! Kimiko!" Jack was very worried now.

Let's go see how Wuya's doing by herself now.

Wuya continued to wander through continents, looking for somebody who could help her with her plan to become human again and rule the world. "All of these people are useless!" Wuya shouted. "There must be someone who is EVIL and smarter than Jack…"

Wuya started to think hard. "…… Of course! Now that Kimiko was taken away by Jack, I bet Raimundo is upset. Maybe I can get him to join me again!"

As the Xiaolin dragons continue to search for Kimiko, Jack trying to find where Kimiko is now that she is gone, and Wuya looks for her new lackey… A new evil is rising…

"YES! I am finally free!" a mysterious voice said. "There is nobody who can stop me now! … I sense the presence of a human! MY first meal after waking up. MWAHAHAHA!"

"Hey Dojo," Serge said.

"What?" Dojo asked.

"Can't you sense the power of a Xiaolin dragon, so we don't have to continue flying around the world trying to look for some kind of sign that would tell us where Kimiko is?" Serge asked.

"Normally I would sense her, but I can't sense a dragon when that person is dead or when that person is weak and hasn't used his or her power for a while," Dojo answered. "! Strange sighting ahead! I think it might be Kimiko!"

"WHERE?" Raimundo asked.

"Hey wait a minute…" Dojo tried to figure what it was that he saw. "Ahhhh! That's not Kimiko! That's a giant demon! Oh wait a minute… that is Kimiko about to fight that demon."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Dojo! Bring us down!" Raimundo ordered.

"Ok, ok. I'm landing," Dojo said.

At the fighting site, Kimiko is preparing for a fight, which will be the hardest one she ever had (she's still injured). "Finally, some human flesh!" the demon said.

"Who… are you? pant pant" Kimiko asked.

"I am the great demon Shenkyo! I have slumbered for many millennia's, but I have finally woken up!" Shenkyo said.

"I don't care. I am still gonna kick your ass!" Kimiko shouted.

Wuya then came floating by, but hiding. "My… this is an interesting demon. He seems really evil. Perfect to help me achieve what I want," Wuya said.

Then the battle begins, "FIRE!" Kimiko shouted her element. "Judalet Flip!"

Kimiko surrounded herself with a sphere of fire and shot the fire at Shenkyo. Although the fire made a direct hit, Shenkyo didn't feel a thing. "Hahaha! You think such a wimpy attack can hurt me?" Shenkyo shouted in laughter.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Raimundo shouted jumping off Dojo. "WIND!"

"Rai! You found me!" Kimiko said in happiness.

Raimundo jumped into fight Shenkyo, since he still noticed that Kimiko was still badly injured. "Typhoon Boom!" Raimundo shouted while shooting a raging tornado at Shenkyo.

"You must be the Xiaolin dragons like the ones from millions of years ago…" Shenkyo started recognizing the elemental powers. "You stand no match against me!"

"The tornado also made a direct hit, but it did nothing. Then, Raimundo noticed that Shenkyo was only trying to attack Kimiko and still is, so Raimundo kept on helping Kimiko by getting in the way of all of Shenkyo's attacks. "Looks like we should jump in now," Serge suggested.

"Let's go! WATER!" Omi shouted.

"EARTH!" Clay shouted.

"ICE!" Serge shouted.

"Orb of Tornami ICE!"

"Third Arm Sash EARTH!"

"Sword of the Elements ICE!"

A blast of ice, a rock solid punch, and a beam of ice all were aimed at Shenkyo, but when all of the attacks hit, they didn't do a thing to him. "Darn it!" Clay shouted. "Raimundo! Use this Shen Gong Wu!"

Clay threw the Sword of the Storm towards Raimundo and he caught it. "Sword of the Storm WIND!" Raimundo shouted.

Rai flew up into the air and continuously slashed Shenkyo. "HaHaHa! There is no way for you to win!" Shenkyo said as he reached out to grab Kimiko (he wants to eat her of course).

"I told you to keep your bitchin' hands off her!" Raimundo rushed up to Shenkyo's hand and blew it away.

"Fine then. Since you love her so much, and you won't let me enjoy my meal… I'll have to get rid of HER!" Shenkyo shouted. Shenkyo stepped forward and then pushed everyone out of the way. Then, he gave Kimiko a big slash down her chest. "Augh!" Kimiko shouted as the pain rushed through her body.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo shouted and rushed over to grab Kimiko.

"How does it feel like to hold a loved one, WATCHING HER DIE! MUAHAHAHA!" Shenkyo shouted in triumph as he left (and unnoticed, Wuya followed him).

"KIMIKO! KIMIKO!" Raimundo shouted as he was trying to wake Kimiko up.

Then Jack all of a sudden came in. "What happened! Kimiko! What happened to her!" Jack exclaimed.

"You missed everything Jack…" Serge said.

"This is very sad…" Omi said in disappointment.

"Kimiko won't go down will she?" Clay asked.

"KIMIKO!" Rai stilled called out.

"I'm sorry Rai. Just once. Just once I'd… want to…" Kimiko told Rai as she closed her eyes.

"KIMIKO! Kimiko wake up! KIMIKO!" Rai said in sadness.

**ChronoLegend: **I'm sorry if I had to end this in a sad way. We won't know if Kimiko is still alive. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Please send reviews!

**Raimundo: **Why did Kimiko have to… sob sob

**Kimiko: **I'm right here Rai.

**Raimundo: **Kimiko?

**ChronoLegend: **I believe you're hallucinating…

**Raimundo: **…

**ChronoLegend: **Don't worry Rai…


	4. What Has Become of Kimiko?

**Disclaimer: **This is the fourth chapter, so I will say I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own Serge, the Sword of the Elements, Shenkyo, and other characters and shen gong wu (not from the show) that will pop up later.

**ChronoLegend: **I'd like to thank Diamond-shine and Kosmic for the reviews. I am sorry about the said stuff at the end of chapter three, and I will say no more for now since I don't want to spoil anything about my story. Now on with the story (can someone go comfort Rai while the story goes on. He's still upset about you know what).

Chapter four

"KIMIKO WAKE UP!" Rai shouted, as he wanted to see Kimiko not seem lifeless.

"C'mon Rai. It's been a long day. We should head back to the temple," Serge said.

"Raimundo. We will be sure that Kimiko is not … uh you know!" Omi said trying to cheer Rai up, but instead, he soon started to cry.

"C'mon partner. Kimiko will be up and running again as soon as she gets up…" Clay also started to doubt himself and shed tears.

"Let's go before I start shedding tears. Don't forget to bring Kimiko along," Dojo said.

"You guys go on first. I need to do something," Serge said.

"Come back in one piece," Clay said.

Clay, Omi, and Rai went of back to the temple and Serge went of in his own direction.

"Why did Serge go by himself?" Omi asked.

"I don't think we should butt into other people's business Omi," Clay answered. "Besides, we've got our own problem."

"Now… if I'm right, from when Kimiko got slashed by that Shenkyo demon, she was pouring lots of blood, but when she said her so called last words, I still sensed the fire burning within her (an ice dragon has to be able to feel the heat of course)," Serge wondered. "I'm pretty sure she's alive. Looks like I need to find _her…_"

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung also heard the news of what has happened to Kimiko. "Master Fung, what should we do now? We do not know what has become of Kimiko and Serge went off on his own for his own reasons," Omi said.

"My young ones, you must not give up hope on Kimiko. She may very well still be alive," Master Fung said.

"Yes Master Fung, but she was attacked by an evil demon know as Shenkyo!" Omi said.

"She may have been attacked, but have you ever thought that she could survive from something like that?" Master Fung still tried to hint something, but the others still couldn't understand. "You will learn in time young ones."

"What do you think Rai's gonna do Omi?" Clay asked.

"I do not know Clay, but just as Master Fung said, we cannot give up hope on Kimiko _Maybe Kimiko is trying to fool us as part of her elaborate plan, so that Shenkyo might think that Kimiko dead when she is still very alive_!" Omi answered.

"MUAHAHA! Those Xiaolin fools cannot defeat me. The one with the wind element is probably cryin' to his mommy by now! BWAHAHAHA!" Shenkyo shouted in laughter. "…WHO DARES SNEAK UP ON ME?"

"Hello there Shenkyo… I am Wuya. You have most likely heard of me. The evil witch who fought against Dashi!" Wuya said.

"… Never heard of it. What do you want puny ghost lady?" Shenkyo asked.

"What do I want? I want an alliance! With you and me together, we can rule the world!" Wuya shouted.

"How can you rule the world with see through hands?" Shenkyo asked.

"Just get me two things and I will become human again! With all of my abilities, we will crush everyone in our way!" Wuya shouted.

"Why should I help you if I can rule the Earth without your help?" Shenkyo asked.

"With two times the evil, we can make world conquest TWICE AS FAST!" Wuya shouted.

"Hmmmm… Interesting…" Shenkyo thought of the offer.

Back with Serge… he ends up walking up to a strange place, like some kind of pub.

"She's probably in here. Why does a person like her hang around here anyway?" Serge asked himself.

Serge went into the pub and saw the crowd inside. "Look… Who brought the wimpy guy?" some guy said.

"I can't believe she can put up with this…" Serge sighed. "Bring it on old man!"

"OLD MAN!" the man shouted. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS OLD MAN CAN DO!"

The man was charging straight at Serge, but Serge only stepped aside sticking his foot out making the man trip and hit the wall. "I think you watch where you're going," Serge said.

"Who do you think you are!" all of the other people shouted.

"Oh great… Glacier Strike Ice!" Serge shouted.

Millions of mini ice sticks formed and were all shot at the people, stabbing and pinning them to the floor. Then, only two people were left unpinned, the worker at the counter and a teenage girl with pink hair and wearing a white shirt and jeans. "… I know that attack… Serge? You're here?" the girl turned around to see who was there.

"You guessed it. I'm gonna need you're help… well… sort of _I guessed she dyed her hair again_," Serge answered.

"What do you need me for? You don't usually ask for my help," the girl asked.

"Just c'mon. I'll explain on the way," Serge said.

The two were off. They went to the same place where they fought with Shenkyo, and then Serge pulled out the Sword of the Elements. "You're gonna use that shen gong wu thing again? Tell me, where are we going?" the girl asked.

"Where we're going? To the Xiaolin Temple!" Serge exclaimed.

"…" the girl sighed.

"?" Serge was puzzled. "Sword of the Elements Wind!" and they flew off.

"Man this sucks. Kimiko is gone and Wuya left me. I have nobody to be with now!" Jack shouted. "I need something to cheer me up. Building more Jack Bots won't help… Maybe I should go for world domination with the shen gong wu I have or I could try to find more shen gong wu before they reveal themselves…" Jack Spicer had no idea on what to do.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple… Omi and Clay were waiting for Serge to return to see what he was going to do, while Raimundo stayed in Kimiko's room with Kimiko. "…Uhhh… We cannot tell what has become of Kimiko and Serge has not returned yet…" Omi sighed. "Look Omi!" Clay exclaimed.

Two little specks in the sky came flying by and landed in the temple. "'Sup Omi!" Serge said.

"Serge! You have returned! And who is this person you have brought with you?" Omi asked.

"I believe you've brought someone who can help Kimiko right?" Clay asked.

"Not help. Check on," Serge explained.

"Check on?" Omi and Clay asked.

"_Who are these guys?_" the girl thought.

Everyone went into Kimiko's room. The girl saw Rai sadly staying by Kimiko. "Serge… You want me to check whether this girl is alive or not don't you…" the girl whispered.

"Uh, yeah… She kinda suffered a pretty bad injury and everybody here just wants to know whether she is alive or not," Serge whispered back.

"sigh ok… I'll do it," the girl sighed.

She asked Raimundo to move away for a second. "What do you think you're doing?" Rai exclaimed. "Don't do anything to Kimiko!"

"… Don't worry. I'm only checking whether she is alive or not…" the girl said.

"………" Raimundo started thinking.

"He's had a hard time," Serge explained.

Raimundo got out of the way and the girl began to use magic. "! What kind of sorcery is this?" Omi asked.

"She can't really heal Kimiko, but she should be able to check whether she is fine or not," Serge explained.

"This is most fascinating! I have never seen magic before!" Omi was excited.

"………" the girl continued her scanning. "……! I'm done. This girl. Her name was Kimiko was it? (everybody nods and Rai gets nervous) Kimiko is just fine. (everybody sighs in relief) She just needs to rest. I just don't know how she got these scratches," the girl explains.

"She was attacked by a demon," Raimundo explains. "But I'm glad she's okay. Thanks."

"I guess I should go now…" the girl said.

"I think you should stay," Serge suggested.

"You have proven yourself well. How would it make you feel if you stayed here, for I sense that you're a dragon," Master Fung explained.

"! How did you kno… I mean, sure… I guess," the girl was startled.

"Oh yes! We do not know your name!" Omi came out of Kimiko's room.

"Ummm… I'm Colette," Colette said.

"Yes! That is a good name!" Omi exclaimed.

"She's… uh, kinda shy around people she doesn't know," Serge whispered to Omi, Clay, and Raimundo.

"Now young ones. We must get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day," Master Fung said. "Oh, and Colette."

"Yes…" Colette asked.

"I will tell you what kind of dragon you are tomorrow," Master Fung told Colette. "And I will let you go back to your home tomorrow to get anything that you need."

"Okay…" Colette said.

In the middle of the night, Serge and Colette get up and go outside. "Colette? You're up too?" Serge asked as they both sat down on the porch or the temple.

"Umm… Yeah…" Colette replied and seemed kinda troubled.

"What's wrong Colette? Does it have something to do with coming here before?" Serge asked.

"No… you know we both got over that," Colette answered.

"We've known each other and this place for quite a while…" Serge said.

"Yeah," Colette agreed.

The next day, Kimiko finally wakes up! "Uhhh… Where am I?" Kimiko asked feeling very dizzy.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo asked as he walked by Kimiko's room.

"Rai? Is this a dream? Am I still alive?" Kimiko asked.

"Kimiko! Yes it's me Raimundo, this is not a dream, and you're definitely alive," Rai answered.

"Oh Rai," Kimiko sighed in relief.

Rai and Kimiko moved closer to each other and even moved their lips closer to each other. "Oh! Kimiko! I'm glad to see that you're okay!" Omi exclaimed as he passed by.

Kimiko and Raimundo quickly pulled away from each other. "Kimiko," Raimundo whispered to Kimiko.

"Yes Rai?" Kimiko whispered back.

"Meet me by the big tree outside in the courtyard when we get our free time. We have a new dragon, so we probably will get the rest of the day off," Raimundo explained.

"Okay," Kimiko agreed.

After breakfast, everybody went outside to find Master Fung who is going to introduce Colette. "Everyone, Colette is a new dragon. Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Serge already know her," Master Fung explained. "Kimiko, this is Colette and she is the dragon of light."

"Hi there Colette," Kimiko greeted.

"Hi Kimiko," Colette replied. "I'm glad that you're feeling better.

"How did you know about… that?" Kimiko asked.

"I believe I should leave now and let you all to get to know one another," Master Fung said and left.

"I know this because… I am the one who confirmed and told everyone that you're still alive, so nobody would have any worries," Colette explained.

"Well, thanks," Kimiko thanked Colette. "I'm glad you're here to stay anyways. We don't have enough girls around here." Kimiko and Colette started to laugh.

Later during the day, Kimiko and Raimundo met up at the spot next to the big tree that Raimundo talked about in the morning. "I'm really glad you're okay now Kim," Raimundo said.

"Thanks Rai," Kimiko thanked him.

"I guess we can finish what we started this morning," Raimundo said.

"Sure," Kimiko agreed.

While Kimiko and Raimundo were busy talking, Clay was still teaching Omi how to use a lasso and Serge and Colette were catching up on old times, but Serge and Colette were also watching Kimiko and Raimundo.

Back under the tree where Kimiko and Raimundo were standing, Raimundo and Kimiko were very glad to see each other again and soon they continued what they tried to do in the morning. They got close to each other and kissed.

**ChronoLegend: **Well, that's all for this chapter. I didn't want to say much earlier because I didn't want to spoil that Kimiko is still alive. Also, just to let Kosmic, Diamond-shine, and all those RaiKim fans that read my story know that I had no intention of having Kimiko die in the first place. Sorry for the sad part in the end of chapter three again. Please review my story. This is after all my first fanfic and I would love to receive reviews and some criticism.

**Raimundo: **Wahoo! Kimiko is not dead! But why didn't you tell me that you had no intention of having Kimiko die?

**ChronoLegend: **Sorry Rai. I didn't want to spoil the story to anyone. Thanks again to all those who reviewed my story.


	5. Love Birds and More Shen Gong Wu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own Serge, Colette, and the Shen Gong Wu not from the show yada, yada…

**ChronoLegend: **I just want to give a big thanks to Kosmic for reviewing! I wish I had more reviewers because I don't know whether the people who read my story like it or not. I know I shouldn't expect much cause this is my first fanfic ever, but I do wish I had more reviewers.

**Raimundo: **:doing a little dance: Yahoo!

**ChronoLegend: **He's still happy about Kimiko being alive and all. Where is Kimiko anyways?

**Kimiko: **Oh Rai! Come over here!

**Raimundo: **'kay Kimiko! Be there in a second!

**ChronoLegend: **? Whatever. On with the story and PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

Chapter Five

"It's been a while since any Shen Gong Wu have activated… again," Clay said.

"We must always have patience and train, so we will be ready for anything!" Omi exclaimed.

"Yes, and the last time that happened, I believe you guys were late while I faced off with Jack in the showdown," Serge explained.

"… Oh yes! That reminds me! Serge, I have noticed that you too have Shen Gong Wu. May I please have a look at them?" Omi asked.

"Sure. Just let me go get them," Serge said.

When Serge came back, he brought out the Jet Boot Tsu, an axe, a sword, and what looks like to be a hand. "This is most interesting! What Shen Gong Wu is the hand looking Shen Gong Wu? For I already know of the Jet Boot Tsu, the Sword of the Elements, and the Axe of Sui Ko! How did you find them? Can you teach me how to use these Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

"That Shen Gong Wu is the Hand of Ice, I can't tell you how I found them, and yes except for the Sword of the Elements," Serge answered.

"This is really exciting!" Omi exclaimed. "But why can't you teach me about the Sword of the Elements?"

"My little secret. Not for you to know," Serge answered.

The two went out to the fields to use the Shen Gong Wu. "How's it going there little lady?" Clay asked Colette.

"Nothing really. I just have nothing to do," Colette answered.

"I take it that you also dye your hair like Kimiko?"

"I didn't know Kimiko dyes her hair, but yes, I sometimes dye my hair," Colette answered.

BOOM

"What the heck was that?" Dojo asked.

Colette, Clay, and Dojo went to the fields where the explosion occurred. "Oopsie," Omi said holding the Axe of Sui Ko.

"You're paying for that Omi…" Serge said.

"How are we today my young ones?" Master Fung came outside asking. "!" Master Fung was astonished to see a whole wall broken into pieces.

"Omi did it!" Everyone said pointing to Omi.

"Yes, then Omi. I will talk with you later," Master Fung said.

"Yes Master Fung…" Omi sighed.

"Where are Kimiko and Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.

"… …" Colette and Serge stayed silent for a while thinking.

**_Flashback _**

"_You two saw us kissing by the tree yesterday, didn't you," Kimiko accused._

"_Yeah," Colette and Serge answered._

"_Then you guys obviously know that Kimiko and I are in love," Raimundo said._

"_Uh-huh," Serge and Colette said as they were nodding their heads._

"_Then, please don't tell about what we're gonna do next. It'ill be too obvious why we're gonna hide if they knew we are in love," Kimiko explained. "So please don't tell anyone about this."_

"_Don't especially tell them where we're hiding," Raimundo added._

"'_kay. We'll be sure to keep our mouths shut," Serge answered._

**_End Flashback _**

"We might as well go look for them. They are obviously in the temple, so this will be a piece of pie!" Omi exclaimed.

"Cake," Clay corrected.

"That too!" Omi said.

"… …" Serge and Colette started to feel a little worried.

Everybody started looking for Kimiko and Raimundo (Serge and Colette pretended to look for Raimundo and Kimiko). Eventually, Master Fung found them. "Raimundo, Kimiko. What are you two doing in here?" Master Fung came in asking surprised at the site that Raimundo and Kimiko were making out!

"What are you too doing? And why did you take your clothes off?" Omi asked completely puzzled.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you two were…" Clay paused.

"… We didn't tell them, honest," both Colette and Serge whispered to Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Okay… We were making out," Kimiko explained.

"Yeah… and we're, you know. In love," Raimundo added.

"Serge, Colette. You two knew about this didn't you," Master Fung said.

"Yeah…" Colette and Serge sighed.

"I'm sorry Kimiko and Raimundo, but you cannot sleep together at night nor make out," Master Fung said.

"Okay Master Fung," both Raimundo and Kimiko said Master Fung left.

"! Omi! Clay! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Kimiko shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry. Can you say that again?" Clay asked.

"I have no idea of what she said, but I am still very confused about these two round bouncy things on her chest. We don't have them, but Kimiko does," Omi said confused.

"OMI! THOSE ARE CALLED BREASTS AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE STARING AT THEM!" Kimiko scolded. "AND CLAY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER YOU COMPLETE BASTARD! OMI HAS NEVER SEEN A GIRL UNTIL I CAME, BUT YOU HAD A SISTER! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE STARING AT A FEMALE'S BREASTS!"

"Sorry there Kimiko! _I am definitely Texas toast!_" Clay said and ran off.

"I am most sorry Kimiko. I just had never seen such things before," Omi said.

"You're lucky you're cute Omi," Kimiko said as she and Raimundo put their clothes on.

"We're gonna have to find another time to do this Rai," Kimiko whispered to Raimundo.

"Sure thing Kim. I'll be sure to find a good time and place," Rai replied.

"Okay. I, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, have assembled a mighty team of evil warriors," Jack Spicer said in triumph. "Nobody can defeat us!"

Out of the shadows came forward Tubbimura, Katnappe, and three chameleon bots (seems familiar doesn't it).

"Plus, I have my Shen Gong Wu Detector, so I don't need Wuya's help to conquer the world!" Jack Spicer exclaimed.

"If I am correct, Wuya, I'd have to get this Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail and this would allow you to become solid again with your so called Heylin magic?" Shenkyo asked.

"Yes," Wuya answered. "Then, world domination would be very very simple."

"You give me something in return though Wuya," Shenkyo said.

"I will give you anything you want," Wuya said.

"Let our alliance begin," Shenkyo said.

"W-w-whoa!" Dojo said coming outside trembling. "Everybody! We got major Shen Gong Wu alert!"

At the same time, Wuya and Jack also detected the Shen Gong Wu.

"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"There's two Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo exclaimed. "No…"

"Three Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya exclaimed. "No, there's more, there's…"

"Five Shen Gong Wu!" Jack exclaimed. "No wait, there's…"

"SIX SHEN GONG WU!" Dojo exclaimed. "We have to get moving!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Serge exclaimed.

Everybody grabbed their Shen Gong Wu and headed for the Shen Gong Wu. As for Jack and Wuya, everybody on Jack's team got into his jet and left, while Shenkyo created five mysterious warriors and all of them headed for the Shen Gong Wu. "Let's see what we have," Kimiko said. "We've got the Soul Coin, which can steal a person's soul when used on an unconscious or asleep person."

"The Shensashio Claws, which can slice up anything, even the hardest substance in the world," Raimundo said.

"The Sixth Sense, which allows the person wielding it gain a sixth sense of their choice!" Omi exclaimed.

"The Third Eye, which allows you to see and hear what people are thinking about," Clay said.

"The Frozen Flame, which shoots fire and ice at the same time," Serge said.

"And the Ring of Light, which let's the user to create circular beams of light and throw them," Colette said.

"Great. I'll drop each of you guys off at the location of the Shen Gong Wu each of you described," Dojo explained. "I wish all of you good luck and win the Shen Gong Wu quickly. These six Shen Gong Wu are all making me itchy and all kinds of stuff."

**ChronoLegend: **Sorry I had to end it here. I hope you guys liked the story… ! Raimundo, Kimiko! What in the world are you two doing in that room!

**Kimiko: **Darn it. You found us.

**Raimundo: **…

**ChronoLegend: **I don't mind you two making out, but not in that room!

**Raimundo: **What's wrong with that room?

**ChronoLegend: **You don't want to know, and please put some clothes on…

**Jack: **Hahaha! I, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius just recorded Kimiko and Raimundo making out! Gladly, they didn't know that the room they were in was a video recording room! If Kimiko won't love me, then I might as well humiliate her! Hahaha!

**ChronoLegend: **_I hope nobody recorded those two on tape… _Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW. EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU PEOPLE!


	6. Shen Gong Wu Mayhem!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Serge, Colette, and the Shen Gong Wu that I mention in the story not in the show.

**ChronoLegend: **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Everyone who reviewed gets big thanks! And thanks for the idea CuteAngel 66 (anonymous reviewer). I will take that idea into consideration. Note: I hope nobody got confused with the story because of no dividers… for some reason, when I use little stars, the website deletes them, so I will use dashes (-) for sound effects, dividers, and so on. Now, everybody please enjoy the story as I go beat the shit out of Jack Spicer since he has the recording of… well, you get the point…

**Jack: **HAHA! You can't catch me!

**ChronoLegend: **Please excuse me, but I have to go catch Jack and make him suffer. Please review!

Chapter Six

"Well," Kimiko sighed. "I got dropped off first, but ONLY A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM THE TEMPLE! I COULD'VE GOTTEN HERE FASTER ON FOOT!"

"Hello there Kimiko! I am Kimiko!" a weird and femalish voice said.

"Who's there?" Kimiko asked.

"At your doom Kimiko!" a chameleon bot that looked like Kimiko came out of some bushes. Then the chameleon bot pointed to a pile of leaves. "If you want to get to the Shen Gong Wu before I do, then you better start moving now!"

"You know, Jack didn't program you well at all…" Kimiko sighed and headed for the Shen Gong Wu.

While the chameleon bot and Kimiko went for the Shen Gong Wu, a mysterious figure also headed towards it.

--------------------

Next, Dojo stopped by Rai's hometown, where Rai's Shen Gong Wu was. "We're off now Rai!" Dojo said rushingly.

"We know that you will not fail us!" Omi exclaimed as dojo took off.

"If I was a slice and dice Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?" Raimundo asked himself.

"You'd be here in my hand!" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Raimundo started to look around the area.

"I, Jack Spicer Master of Evil, have the Shensashio Claws!" Jack shouted.

"…" Raimundo sighed and went back to looking around the area.

"HEY! I HAVE THE SHENSASHIO CLAWS! FEAR ME!" Jack shouted at Raimundo.

"If you haven't noticed Jack. What you're holding isn't the Shensashio Claws. It's some wooden made claws," Raimundo explained.

"Oh… hehe," Jack went back to looking for the real Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo thought of stopping by his home while he was at his hometown. Then, Raimundo just remembered something.

**_Flashback_**

"Raimundo," Master Fung said. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you need to bring with you to the Xiaolin Temple?"

"_Hmmm…" Raimundo started to think hard and looked back at something hung on the wall of his home. "The claws. They're something important like my medallion, but I don't know if I should bring it…"_

**_End Flashback_**

"! I got it! The claws are at home!" Raimundo just remembered.

Raimundo ran as fast as he could heading towards his home. When he reached home, he also saw Jack Spicer and an unknown person. They all ran towards the claws hanging on the wall, the Shensashio Claws.

--------------------

Dojo next dropped Omi off in Kyoto in a forest. "Good luck Omi!" Serge exclaimed.

"Yes my fellow dragon of ice! I will not fail you!" Omi shouted as Dojo took off.

Omi started looking for the Sixth Sense when he saw Tubbimura and also another demon like creature looking for the Shen Gong Wu. "I must use my tiger instincts if I want to find the Shen Gong Wu," Omi told himself.

Then, Omi guessed correctly the location of the Shen Gong Wu, but as he pulled it out, Tubbimura and the demon like creature were also holding the Shen Gong Wu.

--------------------

Next was Clay, who was dropped off on the Himalayas. Clay searched carefully for the Shen Gong Wu, but when he saw it, a chameleon bot that looked like him ran towards the Shen Gong Wu and so was a mysterious warrior. Clay decided to use his lasso. When he caught it with his lasso, so did the chameleon bot and the mysterious warrior with their lassos. "We got ourselves three cowboys here don't we?" Clay asked himself.

--------------------

Serge was then dropped off at an island in front of what seemed like a fortress. "Good luck with this one Serge. You're gonna need it!" Dojo said and flew off.

"Great…" Serge sighed. "I get the hard one…"

Serge entered the fortress hoping nobody would be tailing him. Unfortunately, a chameleon bot and a mysterious warrior were tailing him.

--------------------

Last to be dropped off was Colette. She was dropped off in Shanghai. "Tanks for the ride Dojo!" Colotte exclaimed.

"No problem! I'll be back after a while to pick up everyone. _Why do I feel like I know that girl?_" Dojo started thinking as he left.

Colette started using her magic to locate the Ring of Light. Her magic led her to a shopping area. "Cool… Maybe I can buy some stuff if I finish early," Colette told herself. "! The Shen Gong Wu!"

Colette started running towards the elevator, so she can head for the top floor, where the Ring of Light was. She ended up reaching the Shen Gong Wu at the same time Katnappe and another mysterious warrior did.

--------------------

Kimiko ended up reaching the Shen Gong Wu at the same time as the hidden warrior and the chameleon bot. "Chameleon bot and … name please?" Kimiko asked the mysterious warrior.

"It's Okimik if you're wondering," Okimik said.

"… Chameleon bot and Okimik, I challenge you to a Showdown Trio! My Eye of Dashi v.s. chameleon bot's Serpent's Tail v.s. …! How did you get the Star Hanabi?" Kimiko asked in shock.

"It was mine to start with," Okimik answered.

"… v.s. Okimik's Star Hanabi!" Kimiko continued.

"Name your game!" Okimik and chameleon bot said.

"First one to reach the top of that hill wins!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" all three shouted.

The hill Kimiko pointed to grew about 100 times its original size. "GON YI TENPAI!" and the showdown began.

Kimiko started climbing normally, but the chameleon bot kept on using the Serpent's Tail to get ahead without any trouble, while Okimik had some hidden gadgets (electronics to be correct) and used them to get to the top more quickly. "I can't lose like this… …" Kimiko thought hard. "! Eye of Dashi FIRE!"

The Eye of Dashi shot fire out as Kimiko aimed it downwards, then the fire reached the floor and it started boosting her up quickly. This put her in the lead. "No you don't," Okimik said. "Star Hanabi FIRE!"

The Star Hanabi was surrounded in fire and Okimik threw it at Kimiko. "! How did she get that ability!" Kimiko couldn't figure out why.

Then, Okimik threw some electric shockers onto the chameleon bot. The chameleon bot short circuited and dropped to its doom. "I won't go down that easily! Judallet Flip Fire!" Kimiko shouted.

Kimiko surrounded herself in fire and she looked like a flaming bullet. "NO!" Okimik shouted.

Kimiko reached the top and won the showdown. "YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN THE SHEN GONG WU, BUT YOU WON'T LIVE TO GET AWAY WITH IT YOU COMPLETE BITCH!" Okimik pulled out eight of electrical ninja daggers and threw them all at Kimiko. "What is wrong with you?" Kimiko asked. "You act just like me _with the hotheaded stuff_!"

Kimiko dodged the daggers and used the Eye of Dashi. "Eye of Dashi!" Kmiko exclaimd.

A beam of lightning went at Okimik, but missed. "Hmph. You're moves are too predictable," Okimik said.

"Yeah… I wonder why…" Kimiko was being sarcastic.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE SHORT TEMPER, SO WHY AREN'T YOU MAD!" Okimik shouted.

"You're the one who's got the temper," Kimiko said.

Okimik jumped and lunged at Kimiko, but Kimiko then fell backwards onto the grassy ground and continuously kicking Okimik, while juggling her with her feet. Then, Kimiko gave one final attack by kicking Okimik into the air and shot her with the Eye of Dashi. "Arrrgghh!" Okimik was electrocuted, started bleeding, and dropped the Star Hanabi. "I'll get you back Kimiko. For sure!"

"Yeah right!" Kimiko exclaimed in triumph.

Then, Kimiko found out that the Star Hanabi Okimik had was fake! The only thing was that it had all of the Star Hanabi's abilities.

"Hi there Kimiko! Glad you finished!" Dojo said coming down to pick up Kimiko.

"Hi Dojo!" Kimiko was in an incredibly good mood now.

Kimiko climbed onto Dojo and they flew off.

--------------------

Raimundo, Jack and a mysterious person ran towards the Shensashio Claws and got there at the same time.

"Raimundo and some dork! I challenge you to a Showdown Trio!" Jack claimed.

"I'm not some dork man. Just be glad that not many people think you're a momma's boy," the man said. "And I'm Odnumiar!"

"Yeah yeah," Jack said. "Let's get on with this. I wager the Monkey Staff v.s. Raimundo's Mantis Flip Coin v.s. Odnumiar's… ! (Jack saw the Shen Gong Wu Odnumiar was holding) Fist of Tebigong! The game is last one standing on the roof wins!"

"_How did that guy get the Fist of Tebigong… I thought we had that Shen Gong Wu,_" Raimundo thought.

"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they all exclaimed.

The three of them appeared on top of Raimundo's house's roof top and the rof grew much larger and the house widened. "GONG YI TENPAI!"

"Fist of Tebigong! WIND!" Odnumiar shouted.

Odnumiar puched the ground and a giant tornado came from under Raimundo and Jack. So they were caught in the tornado. "WOAAH!" Jack and Raimundo shouted while being spun around in the tornado.

"Now… Let's see who should I punch out of this tornado first?" Odnumiar asked himself in triumph.

"Punch out that guy!" Jack shouted pointing to Raimundo.

"Oh no you don't!" Raimundo shouted. "Mantis Flip Coin WIND! _How did he use the element of wind?_"

Raimundo flew out of the wind for he was able to glide. "Hey! What about me!" Jack shouted.

"I'll get you as soon as I finish off this wannabe," Odnumiar said.

"You're the wannabe. You copied my element, have my name speeled backwards, and that's a fake Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo shouted.

"So?" Odnumiar asked. "I am the stronger one, got the better looks, and much better charms. I bet that Kimiko girl doesn't even like you!"

"How do you know about Kimiko? Besides, Kimiko likes me for sure!" Raimundo shouted. "? What's going on?"

A million pointy rock pillars rose from the ground stabbing Odnumiar. "GAAAHHH!" Odnumiar bled out of control.

Then, Odnumiar disappeared from the showdown. Then, the tornado subsided. "Looks like it's just you and me Jack," Raimundo said.

"Bring it on! I have the agility and balance of a monkey. You can't beat me," Jack claimed.

"Oh yeah? Mantis Flip Coin!" Raimundo shouted.

Jack and Raimundo kept on fighting each other exchanging blows. Then, when the two were about to exchange blows again, Jack ducked, so that Raimundo's hit missed and Jack grabbed Rai's legs. Jack then landed on the ground and started spinning Raimundo, and soon let go causing Rai to fall off the roof. "Noooooo!" Raimundo couldn't figure out why he lost the showdown.

Everything returned to normal and Jack held the Shensashio Claws up high. "I didn't even need to use my Jack Bots! Now it's time to let out my new evil laugh!" Jack claimed. "HAHAHAHA! BUAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHA-AHA-AHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmph," Odnumiar left by flying using the element of the wind.

"You're definitely not suitable for Kimiko, Raimundo!" Jack shouted in troumph. "You're too weak! And you're dumb! It was me who saved her when Katnappe cut a major wound! All you can do is love her, but can't help her!"

"No! That's not true…" Raimundo started to get disappointed. "I wouldn't let Kimiko get hurt, no matter what!"

"Admit it Raimundo! Only an evil genius can get a girl like Kimiko!" Jack claimed as he left.

"No… IT'S NOT TRUE!" Raimundo's shout echoed.

He walked a bit, and then Dojo came with Kimiko on his back. "Rai! You're done! Did you win?" Kimiko asked still in her good mood.

"No Kimiko… I lost…" Rai was really down.

"That's okay. C'mon, we'll go get the others. I'm sure we won't get all the Shen Gong Wu anyways," Kimiko tried to cheer Rai up.

Raimundo got on Dojo and they took off to go get Omi next.

"_Does Kimiko actually love me? We made a promise to be together forever though…" _Raimundo thought sadly.

**_Flashback_**

_In Raimundo's and Kimiko's hiding spot before they made out… _

"_Kimiko," Raimundo said._

"_Yes Rai?" Kimiko responded._

"_Let's promise to be together forever," Rai said._

"_Oh Rai… I'd love to keep that promise," Kimiko replied._

**_End Flashback_**

"… …" Rai was deeply depressed now.

**ChronoLegend: **I feel bad for Rai. Thanks again for the idea CuteAngel 66. I'm still thinking about Rai becoming evil again. That I'm not sure about yet. I'm sorry I didn't get tot do the other four people's showdowns yet, but this chapter was getting kinda long… Please REVIEW! Reviews are highly appreciated! Suggestions are also accepted! Sorry this was late, I was really busy… I'll be going on a trip out of the country, so updates might be a little slow until I'm back two weeks later. Thanks for reading/reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Jack: **You didn't get me yet!

**ChronoLegend: **Wrong! -CLANG-

**Jack: **WHAT IS THIS!

**ChronoLegend: **I must censor this, but if I'm nice, I'll tell or show what happens to Jack in the next chapter. Bye! Please Review!


	7. Showdown! Power of light and ice!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Serge and Colette are my ideas and the new Shen Gong Wu are also mine. Does anyone ever forget to put a disclaimer or get tired of putting one?

**ChronoLegend: **I'm back from vacation! Yay! I can right my fanfics again! … Rai… What are you doing near my paperwork?

**Raimundo: **Oh nothing… EXCEPT CHANGING THE STORY SO I DON'T ALWAYS SUFFER!

**ChronoLegend: **Oh no you don't! If it will make you feel better, I'll make sure you'll feel better in the story 'kay?

**Raimundo: **… fine…

**ChronoLegend: **okay… now to answer the reviews… TT I didn't get as many reviews as last time… bummer. Anyway:

Kosmic- thanks for always reviewing!

dArkliTe-sPirit- By the two people you mean Serge and Colette, then, you'll find out in this chapter. If you meant Okimik and Odnumiar, then try looking at their names carefully and check out how they acted and how Kimiko and Rai reacted in the last chapter. Second, Jack has all the time in his life, what do you think he does in his spare time?

hawkerstand- I understand that Shenkyo said that he saw Xiaolin Warriors from so long ago and it confuses u. I thought of this comment when Wuya mentioned in the second episode that she terrorized mankind from when they were just starting the crawl. This would mean from a long long time ago Wuya was alive, there had to be somebody to fight against her right, so I made it up as Xiaolin Warriors who fought Wuya in the very far past. Also, note that Omi went back in time 1500 years ago to see Dashi, if he went back 10 years ago, he would see himself as a baby! I hope my answer answers your question.

Okay, that's enough talking, sorry. Here's ya chapter!

Chapter 7: Showdown! Power of light and ice!

"Omi! And demon looking thing! I challenge you two to a Showdown Trio! Omi's Orb of Tornami vs. my Glove of Jisaku vs. the demon's Golden Tiger Claws!" Tubbimura claimed.

"Name your game and prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi shouted. "Hold on an hour! You look oddly familiar! _Don't we have the Golden Tiger Claws?_"

"Hold on a minute not hour!" Tubbimura exclaimed.

"You think?" the demon warrior said. "My name is Imo! And I'm going to kick you in the butt!"

"It's kick your butt!" Tubbimura exclaimed. "Anyways… the game is hide and seek! Whoever can find both people the fastest wins! Once you choose your hiding spot, you cannot move!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

All of the bushes and trees grew incredibly large and all of the trees and bushes circled the three warriors. "Gong Yi Tenpai!"

The showdown started and the bushes and trees covered up Omi and Imo first, which meant Tubbimura was first to be the seeker. Tubbimura counted to ten. Once he reached ten, Omi and Imo were paralyzed and couldn't move. "This is going to be a piece of pie! Nobody is going to find me!" Omi whispered.

"Hmmm… if the Glove of Jisaku can attract items, I can try to use it to find those two, hai!" Tubbimura thought. "Glove of Jisaku!"

Tubbimura started to attract everything around him, bushes and trees, but not Omi or Imo. "What! Oof! Ah! Argh! Ugh! Ah! Oof! Ugh! Argh!" Tubbimura was hit by thousands of trees and bushes, leaving him unconscious for a few seconds. Then, Tubbimura woke up and saw Omi and Imo, since he tore away all the trees with the Glove of Jisaku.

All of the trees came back and covered Omi and Tubbimura this time. Imo counted to ten, then Omi and Tubbimura froze. Imo used his claws to cut a lot of trees, but it wasn't enough. "Golden Tiger Claws Water!" Imo shouted.

"What! What! But… but… I'm the dragon of water!" Omi whispered in a shocked way.

Imo opened many portals leading somewhere, and then when the portals closed, they opened at the locations he thought of, but the portals shot out gallons of water, flooding the place and Omi and Tubbimura floated to the surface being found by Imo. "I do not understand how you can float with such a heavy body Tubbimura," Omi was confused.

Tubbimura got mad, then the place was dried and Imo and Tubbimura were hidden. Omi took his turn, but he already knew what to do. "ORB OF TORNAMI ICE!" Omi shouted. He froze the whole forest then, he used the orb of tornami again, but he controlled the water coming out of it. "TORNADO STRIKE WATER!" Omi controlled the water and created Tsunamis and broke all the ice. He saw Imo and Tubbimura in the emptied forest.

"… No matter if you found me, I know I won!" Imo exclaimed.

"No, I won!" Tubbimura claimed.

"You were all formidable opponents, but I won!" Omi shouted.

Then, all three of their times appeared in front of them. "Tubbimura took one minute and three seconds, I took 46 seconds _hah, _and the monk took WHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" Imo couldn't stand the fact that… "I got 45 seconds!" Omi shouted in victory. "YES! In your head!"

"In your face!" Tubbimura said.

"I won the Sixth Sense!" Omi shouted. "And I now know who you resemblance Imo! You look exactly like my evil form when I was with Chase Young!"

"I am happy you have noticed, but you must die now!" Imo shouted.

"SIXTH SENSE!" Omi shouted.

Omi used the shen gong wu's power and made his sixth sense the ability to predict the future! Omi dodged all of Imo's moves and destroyed his Shen Gong Wu! "That Shen Gong Wu was fake!" Omi exclaimed. "How could you have competed in the Showdown?"

"That is easy my friend! (as Imo was saying this, Tubbimura ran away) The Showdown itself couldn't tell I had a fake wu!" Imo explained.

"Ah yes. Smart indeed. We are very much alike when it comes to knowledge and ability! Wait, I cannot compare myself to be like the forces of evil!" Omi realized what he accidentally said.

"We will meet again Omi," Imo said and disappeared.

"Omi!" Kimiko happily shouted.

"Look Kimiko and Raimundo! I won the showdown!" Omi exclaimed.

"That's great Omi! Hop on!" Kimiko shouted.

Omi got on Dojo and they left. "Raimundo! Did you," Omi was interrupted.

"Don't talk about it Omi. Rai's kinda down," Kimiko said.

Raimundo was still sad. "Omi," Kimiko said.

"Yes Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Can we have some time alone?"

"Sure, we will soon land to see Clay's success anyways!"

"Thanks."

Kimiko moved next to Rai. "Rai, cheer up. It's okay that you didn't win," Kimiko said.

"…" Rai didn't say anything.

"It's isn't about the Wu isn't it?"

"…"

"_If he won't answer me, then I'll have to figure out what he's thinking about. _I know this isn't right Rai, but I'll have to do this. Omi, let me use the Sixth Sense!"

"Sure Kimiko, but why?" Omi asked as he handed over the wu.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later. SIXTH SENSE!"

Kimiko gave herself the ability to read minds. _"Now let's see what Rai is thinking."_

"_Does Kimiko actually like me? Is what Jack said true?"_

After Kimiko read Rai's thoughts, she read his memory about his Showdown and found out it was with Jack and how hurt he felt afterwards. "THAT'S IT RAI! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRUSTING JACK!" Kimiko scolded.

"What?" Rai asked.

"Don't even think about trusting what he said to you. I love you more than anything in the world and nothing is going to change that. We're going to be together forever. Remember?" Kimiko reminded Rai of their promise.

"…… Thanks Kimiko, I needed that," Rai felt much better.

--------------------

"I challenge you two varmints to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay exclaimed. "My Fist of Tebigong vs. chameleon bot's Longi Kite vs. the other Texas cowboy's … Third Arm Sash? Now hold on a darn minute, where did you get that?"

"This?" the cowboy said. "I just lassoed this a few minutes ago. And if you're just wonderin' my name is Yalc."

"Howdy there Yalc and I still don't get a Texas darn bit of how you got that Shen Gong Wu. Never mind," Clay said still confused. "The showdown is the person who doesn't get lassoed among the three of us wins!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The mountains grew in height and Clay, Yalc, and the chameleon bot (now turned into Clay) each got a lasso while they were standing on the top of a mountain. "GONG YI TENPAI!"

"Third Arm Sash Earth!" Yalc shouted.

"'scuse me partner. I didn't hear that correctly. What did you say?" Clay asked again.

"… I said THIRD ARM SASH EARTH!"

"Now what in the name of Texas is going on?"

The sash turned rock hard and smashed chameleon bot of the mountain he was standing on, and then Yalc quickly used his lasso to tie up chameleon bot.

"Darn itttttttttttttttttttt!" chameleon bot shouted as he fell all the way down to the base of the mountains all tied up.

"Looks like it's just you and me partner," Clay said.

"That means you are Texas Toast!" Yalc replied as he got another lasso. "Third Arm Sash!"

"Fist of Tebigong!"

Clay tried to punch the sash coming at him, but the sash just grabbed the Shen Gong Wu and took it off Clay's hand. "Hey, give that back!" Clay snorted.

"I think you should be watching the rope, not the Shen Gong Wu partner!"

"What?"

Clay looked up and saw a rope, but it was too late for him to get away and the rope tied him up. The showdown ended and Yalc had the Longi Kite, the Fist of Tebigong, the Third Eye, and the Third Arm Sash. After the showdown though, his Third Arm Sash disintegrated. "Now something's tellin' me that ain't right," Clay said. "You competed with a fake Shen Gong Wu? Is that allowed?"

"It is if the showdown doesn't know it. You know what I mean partner?" Yalc answered. "Sorry, no time now. See yall later!"

"Hold on a darn… Now why does he seem so familiar," Clay was confused.

"Clay!" a voice shouted out from a far distance.

"Omi?" Clay answered the shout and looked up.

"Clay! You are finished. Did you get the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

"Nope. I'm afraid I lost it to another cowboy," Clay answered disappointed.

"That's okay man," Rai said. "I kinda lost too."

Then, the chameleon bot reverted back into its original form. "Why you ass hole cowboy! You and that other cowboy made me look like an ass out there in that showdown!" steam started coming out of the robot's head.

"Don't listen to this Omi," Kimiko plugged Omi's ears.

"It's okay Kimiko. There is nothing bad to hear," Omi was clueless.

"You're only ten Omi. You shouldn't be…!" Kimiko was interrupted by a memory.

Kimiko remembered the time where she scolded at Clay and Omi for staring at her breasts and remembered swearing quite a bit. The chameleon bot then vanished into thin air, but for some reason, leaving a trail of steam that came out of its head. "Well, now that's over, I think we should go," Raimundo suggested.

"Uhh, okay," everybody answered.

--------------------

"Katnappe and other person!" Colette shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up now meow!" Katnappe interrupted.

"What…"

"How do you know me?"

"I know you because… wait a minute, you don't know me, so why should I tell you?"

"You remind me of that annoying girl who I killed."

"Wait a minute. Do you mean a girl who dyes her hair different colors don't you?"

"You know her?"

"Are you talking about Kimiko?"

"Yeah, purr. Wait, why are we talking like this?"

"Because you get distracted easily!"

Colette quickly crouched and kicked Katnappe causing Katnappe to fall. "Say good bye!" Colette then pushed Katnappe off the building roof. "Meow? _This is not good…_" Katnappe was worried.

As Katnappe fell, she used her claws to Cling against a wall, causing her to stop falling. _"Lucky break for her," _Colette thought.

"I'm feeling a bit left out now, meow!" the warrior said.

"…… Excuse me?" Colette's eye started to twitch as she saw the warrior lick herself and act like a cat.

"My name is Eppantak!" Eppantak introduced herself. "Now let's get this showdown over with, so I can go take my cat nap."

"-sigh- Whatever… Eppantak! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Elementalist's Ring vs. your …" Colette didn't know what Shen Gong Wu Eppantak had.

"I've got the Sword of the Storm okay," Eppantak said.

"…_weirdo_… your Sword of the Storm. Not only that, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare! I'll add my Assassin's Dagger vs. uh…"

"Shroud of Shadows."

"Okay… vs. your Shroud of Shadows. The game is first one to step out or be pushed out of the ring loses."

"Fine."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

A giant ring appeared creating a field around Colette and Eppantak. "Gong Yi Tenpai!"

"Prepare yourself," Colette warned.

An aura started to surround Colette. "Whatever you're doing, it's not going to help! Sword of the Storm!" Eppantak shouted.

"I warned you!" Colette shouted. "Elementalist's Ring LIGHT!"

Colette threw a ball of light and it exploded. Eppantak was unable to use her Shen Gong Wu in time. She was also pushed not very far away, but she was blinded. When she could see again, Colette was in front of her with the Assassin's Dagger in her hand. "It's over," Colette claimed.

Colette punched Eppantak and then kicked her, causing her to fly out of the ring. The showdown ended. "I will… not… lose," Eppantak was horribly weakened from Colette's kick, but she still charged and Colette with her claws.

"I'm sorry…" Colette cut Eppantak with the Assassin's Dagger. "But you cannot win."

"Gahhh!" blood poured out of Eppantak's waist. "This is not over…"

"You used fake Shen Gong Wu in a showdown and try to kill me after losing. You think that is forgivable?" Colette asked.

"Urgh…" Eppantak disappeared.

"Looks like I missed the showdown, but I can still get the Shen Gong Wu," Katnappe said as she got back up onto the roof.

"Light Burst LIGHT!" Colette shouted performing a technique.

A ball of light appeared in her hand and she pushed that light into Katnappe. "What? What is –BOOM-!"

Katnappe was flung into the air and she then landed back on the roof of the building. "I'll be going now," Colette said.

Colette left. She went back to the place Dojo was supposed to pick her up, but he wasn't there, so she decided to go shopping for a while. "It is Shanghai after all. I could get a few things for a cheap price," Colette went off shopping.

When she finished, she saw Dojo and the others waiting for her. "Oops. Eh-heh-heh," Colette said.

"Where were you?" Dojo asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Colette answered. "You were late!"

"Well… uh… Serge wasn't there when we went to his location, so we came here to get you first," Dojo answered.

"The place he was sent to looked difficult indeed," Omi said. "Did you get the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Right here!" Colette held up the ring.

"Great! Now tell us what you were doing," Dojo said.

"She went shopping! She's so lucky…" Kimiko sighed. "I wish I could have time to shop by myself. I had to beg my dad when I was little to get him to buy me clothes.

"You didn't wea," Omi was interrupted.

"We had this conversation before," Kimiko said.

"Oh…" Omi sat down to remember.

"Just get on. We're not going to give you time for shopping next time okay?" Dojo asked as everybody got on. "Let's hope Serge didn't get extra time like you to get souvenirs."

--------------------

Serge entered the fortress and the second chamber he was in had four passages. "Great…" Serge sighed and entered one of the chambers.

Then the chameleon bot came out of hiding and went into a different chamber. Then the mysterious warrior came out and entered a different chamber too. When Serge entered the chamber, he noticed that there was a switch with a glowing statue behind it. "I guess I should press this switch," Serge said.

When he oppressed the switch, the statue stopped glowing. "Bring the four spirits together and the secret shall be unveiled," a voice came out of the machine the switch was on.

"Time to go back," Serge said.

Then, the statue came to life attacking Serge! The statue was a statue of an ancient general. The statue attacked and hit Serge with its sword. "Shit!" Serge said while being attacked. "I'll have to end this quick! SPIRIT DRAGON OF ICE!"

Serge held his hand out and an ice dragon spirit came out attacking the statue, freezing it. "Dammit. That was some attack," Serge was recovering form the injury.

When he came outside, he saw underneath him four lights light up. "All four spirits have gathered. You may enter," a voice said and a pillar appeared with a door on the front.

"I didn't gather four of them, just one. Is someone else here?" Serge asked himself.

Serge entered the room and inside the room had an elevator. He went in and went up. The elevator opened up and he was in a giant circular room with the four spirits on the points of a light emitting in the shape of an X. "The Frozen Flame!" Serge exclaimed and ran to the middle of the room with a little table with the Frozen Flame on top. "Well, waddya know," the warrior said. "Two losers I have to deal with."

Serge saw the warrior and the chameleon bot also touching the Shen Gong Wu. "My name is Kcaj and I challenge you two to a Xiaolin Showdown!" the warrior said. "My Monkey Staff vs. your Sword of the Elements vs. the robots Shroud of Shadows."

"Wait a minute," Serge said. "If you and it was here, then you two hit the other three switches?"

"Uh, yeah!" Kcaj answered. "You two were so slow that I hit two switches and the robot hit only one like you."

"Whatever. Name your game!"

"…" The chameleon bot waited.

"The game is a fight until two people are dead! The person who stays alive wins!"

Serge gave a fierce look at Kcaj. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The room grew larger to give room for the three to fight. "Gong Yi Tenpai!"

"You're all too slow. I can tell," Kcaj claimed. "Monkey Staff!"

Kcaj kicked the chameleon bot and threw Serge with his tail. "Darn it!" Serge directed his attention to Kcaj. You look like that Jack Spicer. Plus you have his name spelled backwards. What's going on?"

"You wanna know? You're gonna die!" Kcaj disappeared and reappeared behind Serge stabbing him in the back with the Monkey Staff. "Loser!"

"! What the?" Serge had blood coming out of his back and then he started to lose site of the battle. "D-darn…"

The chameleon bot and Kcaj continued their battle as Serge was down on the floor. Soon, Serge couldn't what was going on anymore. "What a loser. Some warrior. You actually have some fight in you," Kcaj said.

"You cannot call me a loser you pain in the ass whiner!"

"Hey! I am not a whiner!"

"That Serge said you were like Jack, so you are a whiner and a mama's boy!"

"You bitch!"

"Ass! Jack Ass!"

"Loser! Jerk! Son of a Gun!"

"I have no parents! I'm a robot, simpleton!"

"Steam-head!"

"Weakling!"

"You can't call me that! I killed that Serge guy!"

"So what! I pose more of a threat than both of you combined. I could've killed him too!"

As the two continued to swear and dis each other, Serge's body started to emit a powerful aura. Then Kcaj sensed a powerful force near by. "What is that?" Kcaj asked himself.

"You stopped our freakin' dissn' for something you don't know!" chameleon bot scolded. "You bitch!"

"Be-be-be quiet! So-so-something's coming!"

"See! You are a…! Scaredy cat?"

The chameleon bot's voice weakened and saw a hand go threw the center of his body, where his core was. "What a fool. You can't even see me coming. Bitch," a voice from behind said.

"Who? What?" the chameleon bot turned around and saw a human with demon attributes, like claws. "Could you be that dead g… u… y… S…e…r…g…e?"

"Shut up," Serge said in a somewhat eviler voice.

Serge squeezed the chameleon bot's core and tore it out. "GGGAAAAAHHH!" the chameleon bot shouted as its body exploded.

"You're… not… the… same… person, are you?" Kcaj nervously said.

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!" Serge shouted as he ran quickly to Kcaj and slashed Kcaj's body seizing his heart.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" Kcaj asked coughing up blood. "No! Stop!"

"There is no way. The showdown is to kill your opponents. Is it not?" Serge asked while smirking. "Go to hell!"

Serge dashed through Kcaj's body, ripping out his heart and tearing his body to pieces. "GGGAHHH! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BEEEE! HELP MEEE!" Kcaj shouted as hard as he could and then his body parts flew all over the room and blood also shot out splattering all over the room.

"It's over," Serge said.

The showdown ended and Serge took the Frozen Flame, the Shroud of the Shadows, and the Monkey Staff. "Hmph," Serge took the Monkey Staff out. "Stupid fake Shen Gong Wu."

Serge crushed the fake Monkey Staff. "There's another Shen Gong Wu here. I know it."

Serge tore off a piece of the wall. Behind the piece revealed another Shen Gong Wu! "Hmph. Too easy. The Lance of the Ancient Dragon. Perfect," Serge said as he pulled out a golden lance.

Then Serge destroyed what's left behind the piece he tore off. He then jumped out of the fortress. "Lance of the Ancient Dragon! Piercing Blow!"

Serge came down at a much greater speed and quickly hit the ground destroying some of the surrounding land. Then Dojo arrived. "Serge! Over here!" Colette called to Serge.

"Look! I see tow new Shen Gong Wu! He must've found another Shen Gong Wu in that fortress!" Omi exclaimed.

"Good. Fun time," Serge said as Dojo landed.

Colette saw the smirk on Serge's face. "Oh shit!" Colette exclaimed.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"Excuse me partner?" Clay asked.

"What is going on?" Kimiko asked.

"Shit?" Omi asked in a confused way.

"Forget it! I'll tell you later. Just get back!" Colette explained. "Star Daggers! Light!"

Colette summoned two daggers of light and prepared for battle. "That won't help," Serge said.

Serge attacked with the Sword of the Elements and Colette fought back with her daggers of light. Then, Serge jumped back and took out another Shen Gong Wu. "Frozen Flame!" Serge shouted.

"Light Burst!" Colette also shouted.

A beam of fire and ice fired at Colette and she blocked it with her sphere of light, but it created and explosion near her and she fell backwards. "Colette!" Kimiko shouted.

"Damn it all…" Colette said. "There's gotta be a way."

"I believe that somebody is threatening Serge and this is a part of his well thought out plan!" Omi said.

"Yeah… And he would attack Colette with full force and using Shen Gong Wu against her," Raimundo said rolling his eyes.

"Yes! I am glad you agr…" Omi was interrupted again.

"Sarcasm Omi. Sarcasm."

"Oh… I am still thinking I am not understanding the meaning of sarcasm."

"C'mon guys! We gotta help Colette! Something is definitely wrong here!" Kimiko called.

Rai, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay stood in front of Colette. "Ring of Light! Fire!" Kimiko shouted.

"Eye of Dashi! Wind!" Raimundo also shouted.

"Shroud of Shadows (Clay snuck and stole this from Serge while Colette and Serge were fighting)!" Clay shouted.

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!" Omi shouted.

"How pitiful," Serge said. "Too weak."

Serge destroyed all of the flames and light shots Kimiko shot at him. "You call this a tornado?"

Serge then waited for the tornado Raimundo created to stop. When it did, he was still standing still like nothing happened. "Too obvious."

Serge grabbed Clay while he was still invisible and threw him against a wall. "Not bad cue ball, but do you think you can beat me with my element?"

Omi's ice beam stopped when Serge punched the beam. "Let me show you a real attack! Ice Dragon Spirit!"

An ice dragon spirit flew out of his arm and charged at Kimiko, Rai, Clay, and Omi with rage. "Get out of the way!" Colette warned.

-CCCCCRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH-

"What power, but he is still no match for m… oof!" Omi was interrupted by Serge's kick.

"You know?" Raimundo said. "I think all of us forgot to mention the claws on his hand and the fags as his teeth. Did he change?"

"We still will not lose to him. We are stronger than him!" Omi claimed.

"Dude, your ego is way too big."

"My ego is not big! It is just the right size! Now, let's go!"

"DRAGON-X KUMEI FORMAITON!"

The Kimiko, Rai, Clay, and Omi prepared for a group attack and charged at Serge. "Hmph… Sword of the Elements! Ancient Sword!" Serge shouted, as his sword grew larger and had a giant aura of immense power surrounding it. "RRRRAAAHHH!"

"Oh my god…" Raimundo was getting worried.

"That thing can eventually become as big as Texas!" Clay exclaimed.

"We are so dead…" Kimiko said.

"We will not give up! It is the one who has the strongest will shall win not the most powerful!" Omi shouted. "We will win!"

Then, Colette was quietly performing a technique and finished right before Serge and Kimiko, Rai, Clay, and Omi crashed. "LIGHT SEAL!"

An insignia appeared under Serge and a force field surrounded him. All five of them crashed into the wall of the force field. "Owwwww… What is this?" Omi asked.

"A force field meant to trap him. Sorry that you guys had to run into it," Colette answered.

"RRRRRAHHHHHH!" Serge tried to break out. "! Damn it!"

The insignia started to drain his power, until he was unconscious.

"We can use a major explanation now," Kimiko said.

"I'll tell you back at the temple," Colette said.

--------------------

Back at the temple…

"What happened young ones?" Master Fung asked as he saw Serge unconscious.

Master Fung then saw the look on Colette's face. "Yes… 'It' must've happened," Master Fung said again.

"What's 'it'?" Kimiko asked.

"The form you saw Serge in was his demon form…" Colette explained.

"Demon form? Serge is a demon? That can't be possible!" Omi exclaimed.

"It is very well true Omi," Master Fung answered.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rai asked.

"I didn't want you to know for a long time, but it turned out that it occurred earlier than I had expected it to."

"This is something that has been kept a secret for a long time," Colette continued explaining. "Omi was half right about the demon part because Serge is a half-demon, but he is different than other half-demons. He takes the form of a human and a demon at separate times rather than having the traits of a human and demon combined."

"There is also something I also don't get," Kimiko said. "How come you and Serge not only are stronger than us, but have more advanced techniques than ours?"

"You noticed huh…"

"Yeah…"

"The truth is… Serge and I have trained here before five years ago…"

"Now hold up there little lady," Clay was surprised like the other three people. "You were here five years ago!"

"Yes. We are of a more advanced class."

"But… but… but how come I didn't know about this?" Omi asked sadly.

"We erased your memory when we left."

"Why? Why did you?"

"Many horrible events have occurred back then. Ones that not many people remember."

"Like what?" Kimiko asked.

"There was a time where Dojo's experience every 1500 years occurred a little early and he wasn't locked up because we didn't know of this," Master Fung answered.

"It wasn't that bad right. It's not like Serge was a demon at the same time… right?" Raimundo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes Raimundo," Master Fung answered.

"WHAT!" everyone but Master Fung and Colette shouted in complete surprise.

"It was a battle nobody could forget…" Colette continued. "Serge fought Dojo and their battle ruined the whole Dojo. At the end, Serge defeated Dojo, but barely. When Dojo was defeated, Serge fell unconscious for three days."

"That's why I remember you! You the nice girl and a… a… I think I have a bad memory," Dojo said trying to remember.

"I think you'll eventually remember," Colette told Dojo.

"That must've been a wondrous fight! I was in the fight too right?" Omi asked.

"Uhhhh… no," Colette answered.

"But… but… -sob sob- but… why… why can't a Xiaolin Warrior like me fight Dojo? I beat him last time…" Omi started to cry to know that he couldn't have helped as the dragon of water.

"We couldn't let you," Colette said. "You were too young and not quite that strong…"

"Okay then…" Raimundo said. "How did you erase his memory?"

"Shen Gong Wu?"

"You banged him on the head until he forgot?"

"There's such thing as a memory erasing Shen Gong Wu idiot…"

"Where is it?"

"Right here."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see it."

"… Light Whiplash!"

"Whoa!"

A whip of light came out of Colette's hand and she whacked the floor, and a Shen Gong Wu was revealed. "Now why didn't I sense that?" Dojo asked. "Was it not active for that long?"

"Yes. This is the Mind Catcher. It erases parts of memories at the wielder's will," Colette explained. "Any more questions, before we end this conversation?"

"What Shen Gong Wu was he holding besides the Frozen Flame, the Sword of the Elements, and the Shroud of Shadows?" Kimiko asked.

"The lance?" Colette asked. "That was the Lance of the Ancient Dragon. A very powerful Shen Gong Wu. Whoever holds it can use the abilities of a dragon slayer and a dragon."

"That's why I hated that Shen Gong Wu," Dojo said. "It kills dragons."

Raimundo then picked up the lance. "Hey gecko!" Raimundo called to Dojo.

When Dojo heard this, he transformed into his giant dragon form. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME GECKO! YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU TO DEATH?" Dojo angrily scolded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Raimundo said. "Lance of the Ancient Dragon!"

"ACK!" Dojo started to run from Raimundo.

"I have one question too Colette," Omi said.

"Go ahead and shoot Omi," Colette said.

"Shoot? Shoot what?"

"… Ask the question."

"Oh. What's your current rank, and what is Serge's?"

"Okay… this may surprise you though…"

"I will not be surprised. You are probably near finishing the Wudai Warrior level for you have learned a little more than me."

"Correction. A lot more than you. Our ranks are of the Xiaolin Master. Serge is the Master Xiaolin Dragon of Ice and I am the Master Xiaolin Dragon of Light."

"_I guess they were going to find out eventually anyways,"_ Master Fung thought.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all shouted in major surprise.

**ChronoLegend: **And that's a wrap! Sorry it was such a long chapter… I am also sorry for not updating lately. I will now update at my usual rate. PLEASE REVIEW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. I am still open to suggestions. If you want to give suggestions or criticism then type it with your review. I will not take direct insults, criticism, but not major insults. REVIEW!

**Omi: **Next time! The Shen Gong Wu gather at a certain location, but not to form Mala Mala Jong. Instead, for another purpose, but what?

**Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko: **Next Chapter! Shen Gong Wu Gather! Fight to the Finish!


	8. Shen Gong Wu Gather Fight to the Finish!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Serge, Colette, and Shenkyo plus all the made up shen gong wu are my ideas.

**ChronoLegend: **Sorry for the wait. My usual updating time will be one chapter in few weeks now. School is kind of a bummer. All of you people who didn't review and read… SUFFER! That means all you people except for Kosmic.

Kosmic- I am grateful that you reviewed! I will be sure to update normally, unless something comes up.

THOSE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW AND READ… DIE! DIE! DIE! -gets millions of daggers out from backpack and throws them- HAHAHA! Now, if you don't want to die again, (try imagining being pinned to a wall by thousands of knives and then experiencing it again) review if you read! Here's your deserved chapter!

Chapter 8: Shen Gong Wu Gather! Fight to the Finish!

"I can't believe this!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"-twitch twitch- I… am … veeery… happy for you…" Omi started twitching a lot as he said his sentence.

"Something wrong Omi?" Colette asked.

"Oh… nothing… I am … okay… and happy… see?" Omi made a very crooked smile on his face.

"He just doesn't like other people who are better than him," Raimundo explained. "Besides, he has a major ego!"

"! My ego is not big!" Omi snapped. "I would not talk if you were me!"

"Talk if I were you!"

"That too! But, you were the last to become a Xiaolin Apprentice!"

"Yeah, and I became a Wudai Warrior the same time you did!"

"Hey, hey!" Dojo said. "We shouldn't be arguing!"

"Shut up Dojo," Raimundo answered. "Lance of the Ancient Dragon!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dojo ran away as fast as he could.

"Now stop that Rai! Shen Gong Wu aren't meant for torturing people," Clay told Rai.

"You're right Clay…" Rai answered. "But they are meant for torturing geckos and dragons!"

"Oh brother…" a sweat drop appeared on Colette's head and she sighed. "! What the?"

"What is it Colette?" Kimiko asked.

"That beam of light… Where is it coming from?"

"! That's the Shen Gong Wu vault!"

"Could this be Mala Mala Jong's return? It has already been a thousand years?" Omi asked.

"Everyone be quiet for a second," Colette ordered as she closed her eyes –Colette started to chant magical words-.

"Hello? Is something wrong?" Rai asked as he waved his hand in front of Colette.

"… ELEMENTAL RAGE!" Colette shouted as she finished chanting.

"Huh?" Rai was confused as Colette was pointing at Rai.

An outburst of the elements of fire, water, ice, wood, earth, wind, light, and dark attacked Rai. "What the? AGGHHH!" Rai started to run as the elements attacked him.

"Now that's better…" Colette closed her eyes again. "Eyes of Truth!"

A vision appeared in Colette's head. She saw the future that the Shen Gong Wu are going to gather somewhere, but she couldn't tell where. "We have to follow the Shen Gong Wu!" Colette shouted.

"Why?" Rai asked.

"Weren't you paying attention? A beam of light is coming from what Kimiko called your Shen Gong Wu vault! This means that the Shen Gong Wu are going to gather somewhere, but not to form Mala Mala Jong!" Colette scolded. "Let's go!"

"What about Serge?" Omi asked. "He is still asleep! If we fight Jack Spicer or the demon we saw before, we will be numbered out!"

"Out numbered," Kimiko corrected.

"Hey! That's my job!" Rai started to pout; he likes to correct Omi's slang because he got so used to it.

"It doesn't matter! This is urgent! It's as bad as the Fearsome Four!" Colette shouted.

"How do you know about the Fearsome Four little lady?" Clay asked.

"I trained in this temple when you were still playing with your sister! How do you think I learned this info?" Colette answered.

"How do you know about my sister?" Clay asked again.

"You really have a sister?" Colette asked.

"Now just wait a darn minute! You mean you guessed?"

"What? You think that I know all about your life in Texas when I only met you for a few days?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay… "

"We have wasted enough time! I will not go with the idea with waiting for Serge! We must go now!" Omi exclaimed.

"Hop on!" Dojo said as he turned into his 40-foot long self.

"Follow the Shen Gong Wu!" Everyone told Dojo.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh… Can't there just be one person who tells me where to go?" Dojo asked.

When they got to the Shen Gong Wu gathering place… They all met Jack Spicer and his gang, and Shenkyo and Wuya. "Oh great… a mama's boy and a big old demon… Who else could we possibly find in a place like this…" Raimundo said.

The location was in the Brazilian Rain Forest. "At least this place is near your home!" Clay shouted.

"Really? I think that we're in the middle of a forest and we can find my home just a few steps away!" Raimundo said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh really?" Omi asked. "Is your home really that near?"

"Sarcasm Omi," Kimiko explained.

"Look! The Shen Gong Wu!" Colette exclaimed.

All of the Shen Gong Wu gathered in one place and continued to circle around the area. Then Okimik, Odnumiar, Imo, Yalc, Eppantak, and Jack Spicer and his team (except for one chameleon bot) jumped out of some bushes ready to grab the Shen Gong Wu. "Okay! Which one of you destroyed a member of my evilest team?" Jack asked.

"You had another chameleon bot?" Omi asked.

"Aren't you just satisfied with the other two you got?" Clay asked.

"No! No! No!" Jack whined. "I want my evil team! The team needs THREE chameleon bots!"

"Shut yer trap and tell us who killed Kcaj!" Yalc shouted.

"Kacj…" Jack started to think. "That sounds familiar… k… a… c… j…"

"Quit spelling and use your brain goth freak," Colette told Jack.

"I AM NOT A… wait a minute…" Jack paused.

"Oh brother…" Colette sighed.

"I got it!" Jack exclaimed. "That's my name spelled backwards! Now what kind of non-evil genius would come up with that name?"

"He's our partner you shitbag!" Yalc scolded.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I WANT TO FIGHT!" Imo shouted.

"Go bring your rage out on that Omi guy you told us about," Odnumiar said.

"-sigh- Everyone is here for the Shen Gong Wu right?" Colette asked all of a sudden.

"WELL DUH! WHY ELSE WOULD WE COME HERE FOR!" everyone else said.

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to get so worked up…" Colette answered. "This event is known as the Xiaolin Arena!"

"Xiaolin Arena? Now why don't I know that?" Dojo asked.

"Because you never read any of the scrolls," Colette answered. "This happens most likely once every 50 years. The revealed Shen Gong Wu gather at one location and wait for people to come. When many people come to the Shen Gong Wu location, a Xiaolin Arena starts. It's a fight for the Shen Gong Wu."

"Sounds like fun," Okimik said.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" Imo shouted.

"Bring it on!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"We ain't afraid of you!" Kimiko added.

"You won't escape here alive!" Jack exclaimed.

"Puurrfect!" Katnappe said.

"Okay! Last team standing wins!" Colette claimed.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN ARENA!"

I'm gonna have to end it here. Sorry again for the super long wait. If you noticed, Serge and the people he eliminated aren't in this battle. I gotta work on my other story, and I'm gonna make another story too! The more reviewers there are, the sooner I'll add a new chapter. For those who don't know, anonymous reviews are allowed. Just don't flare. It's mean… until next time See Ya! REVIEW!

What are you still here for? Do you expect more? Scroll down at your own risk…

REVIEW! Seriously, REVIEW!


	9. Xiaolin Arena! Unknown Rules!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and the Lion Combo from Naruto. I do own Serge, Colette, new Shen Gong Wu, yadda yadda. You get the point. Read the earlier chapters for the rest.

**ChronoLegend: **Okay, I was able to update in a week.

Kosmic- I am happy that you continue to review and want to read more, but by review, I mean that I want other people to review too. If you want, please suggest ideas, give criticism, or say what's good about the story.

I know I've introduced many new things within my fanfic in the past few chapters. I hope this fanfic doesn't get confusing. Here's ya deserved chapter! Please review for all you other readers. If you read… YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!

Chapter 9: Xiaolin Arena! Unknown Rules!

The whole rain forest grew large and the trees started to spread apart, forming a circular area. "This will be entertaining," Shenkyo said.

"Let the Xiaolin Arena begin!" Colette shouted.

"GONG YI TENPAI!"

"Wudai Orion Formation!" the four Xiaolin Warriors exclaimed and took their formation.

"Chameleon Bots, ATTACK!" Jack commanded.

"That Jack sucks with technology," Okimik claimed. "…3 …2 …1……"

The two chameleon bots blew up while they were running towards the Xiaolin Warriors. "CHARGE AT THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE OUR NAMES SPELLED BACKWARDS!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Jack shouted.

"What!" everybody asked.

"Wh… -sniff- why –sniff- did –sniff- my –sniff- chameleon bots –sniff sniff- blow up? –crying loudly-" Jack asked.

"………" Nobody answered.

Everybody continued fighting except for Jack. "Lion Combo!" Omi exclaimed as he kicked Odnumiar into the air.

Then, Omi performed an extra four hits and finished off with a kick in the stomach when they reached the ground. "DAMN IT!" Odnumiar shouted as he spat out blood.

"You are foolish like Raimundo! I just do not understand why," Omi pondered.

"Fire Sword!" Kimiko shouted as she concentrated her power and created a sword of pure fire (Kimiko did not feel the burn of the heat because her element is fire). "Oh yeah! Check me out!"

"Wow Kimiko! When did you learn to do that?" Omi asked.

"The girl's got some moves!" Raimundo said.

"Now that's hotter than a fresh toasted piece of Texas toast!" Clay exclaimed.

"… Where did you learn that technique?" Omi asked again.

"It's my little secret!" Kimiko said as she winked at Colette.

"Good going girl!" Colette exclaimed.

Kimiko started slashing away with her fire sword, burning everything in her way. "Don't you know that it is dangerous to stop a fire?" Imo asked as he threw water balls.

"It's play with fire!" Okimik shouted.

"Does this happen often?" Raimundo asked.

"Actually, yes partner," Yalc answered.

"Ack!"

"You're not my partner!"

"Wudai Star Wind!"

"Watch it!"

"Shut Up!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted as he shot boulders at Yalc.

"What in tarnations?" Yalc was sent flying backwards.

"Xiaolin Light Blade!" Colette shouted as her hand was surrounded by a glowing sharp light. "I'll finish him off!"

Colette stabbed the blade right at Yalc's heart. "Dang nabbit! I guess this is it for me…" Yalc said his last words and died.

"DIE YOU… Cute, round, Omi-like…" Kimiko didn't know what to call Imo. "Just die okay?"

"I will not die! I am not cute! I like to fight! And I'm better than that Om…!" Imo never finished his sentence because Kimiko stabbed Imo with her fire sword, setting his body ablaze. "EEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Imo's body was burned until only bones remained.

"Why aren't we fighting anymore hai?" Tubbimura asked.

"Let –sniff- them do the fighting first, then we'll get them," Jack answered still crying a little.

"Argh!" Odnumiar shouted. "You're gonna pay!"

"Fire Shot!" Okimik shot a line of fire towards Raimundo.

"Yoh girl? Any one teach you that you shou;dn't hit a handsome guy like me?" Raimundo asked as he dodged the fire.

"No," Okimik answered. "But I was taught to burn an ugly shit-bag like you!"

"You need work on your answers…" Raimundo continued. "Wudai Star Wind!"

A blast of wind went towards Okimik. "Oh no you don't!"

"Hurricane Storm!" Odnumiar shouted.

"Fire Rain!" Okimik shouted.

A hurricane rushed towards the five Xiaolin Warriors, then a bunch of fireballs came down and fused with the hurricane, creating a fire tornado! "Crap!" Colette saw the fire tornado coming. "Negating Light!"

The whole arena flashed and the fire from the hurricane was gone, but the hurricane stayed. "Damn it! Brace yourselves everyone!" Colette shouted.

Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Colette were all caught in the hurricane and were then thrown out of it. "D-d-amn it…" Colette said weakly.

"You're the most troublesome one," Odnumiar said to Colette.

"So we'll get rid of you first!" Okimik completed.

"_NO!" _Colette thought.

--------------------

"!" back at the temple, Serge woke up upon hearing Colette's thought. "RAHH!"

Serge broke the seal put on his demonic half before he could return to normal. Serge then sped towards the rain forest (he ran so fast that he ran across the ocean).

--------------------

"Die!" Okimik and Odnumiar shouted.

-SLASH- Somebody sped by and cut Okimik and Odnumiar. "What!" Odnumiar shouted.

"Get away from her you bitch!" an evil voice said.

"What?" Colette couldn't believe her eyes.

Colette saw Serge still in his demonic form. "How? How could he have broke the seal?" Colette asked.

"I don't get it? Did Serge ever protect you with that form?" Omi asked.

"N… no…" Colette answered.

"You're gonna pay!" Serge shouted. "Sword of the Elements!"

Serge called for the sword and the sword teleported away from the pile of gathered Shen Gong Wu to Serge's hand. "Hey! Is that allowed?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know…" Colette answered. "The rest of the scroll for the Xiaolin Arena rules was torn off…"

"DOJO!" the four shouted at Dojo.

"Oops, eh-heh-heh…" Dojo had a worried look on his face as he was on the sidelines.

"Sword of the Elements! Ancient Sword!" Serge shouted.

"Shit!" Okimik exclaimed.

"Die!"

"Not quite!" Shenkyo jumped in and interfered with the attack.

"Asshole… You only delayed they're death, Legendary Demon of Hell Shenkyo!" Serge shouted.

"So you know me," Shenkyo said.

"Well… what about your team?" Serge asked giving Jack an evil stare.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Jack asked.

"This is where a new member for each team comes out and fights each other," Serge explained.

"I will do it," a voice said from nowhere.

Chase Young jumped into the arena! "Chase! You came for me!" Jack hugged Chase.

"Three-second rule!" Chase exclaimed.

"Oh! You still came for me!" Jack shouted.

"No I didn't. I take no interest in you nor the Shen Gong Wu," Chase explained. "I'm here to fight this demon and this half demon."

Chase then transformed into his reptilian form. "Ready?" Chase asked.

"Anytime!" Serge answered while cracking his knuckles.

"Fools! You face the demon of Hell!" Shenkyo shouted.

Serge dropped the Sword of the elements and the three charged at each other.

**ChronoLegend: **Sorry I have to end it here! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Next time: Clash of the Three Demons! REVIEW! IF YOU READ THIS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IT!


	10. Clash of the Three Demons!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. New characters and Shen Gong Wu are all my ideas.

**ChronoLegend: **Sorry for updating late… I had to travel, so I wasn't able update, and I'm also sorry for not telling everybody… I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Kosmic- Thank you for reviewing again! You may be right about the victor of this fight… or not… you'll have to read to find out!

Dark Lord Sigma and MASmaster Zalak- Thank you for reviewing! (I like new reviewers and old ones; I just like anyone who reviews!) I'm glad you like my story! I know it's a let down that the demons in my story are not funny, but the demons here know how to kick some ass!

If you want to see more of my story then REVIEW! Here's the action-packed chapter of the Xiaolin Arena!

Chapter 10: Clash of the Three Demons!

Serge, Shenkyo, and Chase all charged at each other. "You all pale in comparison fools!" Shenkyo shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Chase asked.

"You all talk too much," Serge said.

"Fist of Hell!" Shenkyo shouted as he unleashed a flaming punch.

"I have learned more from the last time I fought the Xiaolin Warriors! You two are now weaklings to me!" Chase shouted as he also unleashed a powerful punch. "Dragon Fist!"

"Pathetic," Serge said and began performing a technique. "Clone Replication!"

The three were about to crash into each other, when Serge duplicated into two Serges, and then they both teleported and kicked Shenkyo and Chase into the air. "You bitches have learned nothing more than a few baby moves!" Serge exclaimed.

"What?" Shenkyo started to get angry.

"Impossible!" Chase shouted.

One of the Serges attacked Shenkyo and the other attacked Chase, each performing the same combo. They each first used a back hand punch, then rolled and did a front handed punch, next kneeing the two higher into the sky, then kicking them backwards, then did a back flip kick downwards, and as Shenkyo and Chase were being shot at the ground, Serge finished off with his Ice Dragon Spirit Technique. "Rolling Dragon Combo!" Serge shouted.

"Damn…" both Shenkyo and Chase said.

"Are you two that weak?" Serge asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Don't underestimate me! Hell Rain!" Shenkyo shouted as he raised his hand to the sky.

Billions of flaming hot meteors came speeding down from the sky, all aiming at the arena. "Shit," Chase casted a spell. "Fire Barrier!"

A heat resistant barrier protected Chase. "Don't use novice spells in a fight to the death! Raging Elements! Water! Lightning! Earth! Wind!" Serge shouted as he casted a spell.

A beam mixed with water, lightning, earth, and wind fired at all of the meteors and tore them into pieces of rubble. Then the beam split into two firing at Shenkyo and Chase. "Die," Serge said.

The beam broke Chase's barrier. Then, Chase tried stopping the elements by using force. "This beam is something you call deadly? Separation Palm!" Shenkyo shouted as he held his palm out in front of him.

Chase had trouble holding the beam back as Shenkyo split the elements apart, leaving them in a harmless form. "You're worthy Demon of Hell, but still weak!" Serge shouted.

Serge slammed the floor and a circular area came up, surrounding Shenkyo and Serge. "Damn those bastards!" Chase shouted. "Dragon Claw!"

Chase grabbed the beam and formed it into a ball, and then charged at the smaller circular area. Chase then rammed the elemental sphere into the area, destroying part of the wall. Then, he used the actual purpose of his Dragon Claw technique. He unleashed a dragon as it wrapped itself around Chase's arm. "It's time for you to suffer half-demon!" Chase exclaimed.

"Not bad reptile, not bad," Serge said.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" Shenkyo shouted.

Shenkyo shot a ball of lava at Serge. "Shit," Serge said.

Serge was hit with Chase and Shenkyo's attack. Serge crashed against a wall. "Damn you bitches…" Serge said.

Then, Serge dashed in front of Chase and kicked him in the air. Then, he punched Shenkyo far back, which sent Shenkyo flying into a wall. "Now for the flying bitch," Serge said as he jumped into the air.

Serge then hit Chase with a series of punches and kicks. "Argh!" Chase was starting to feel more pain.

Serge finished off with a downward kick and a punch at his heart right when Chase hit the ground. "1000 Strikes of Death!" Serge shouted as he completed his combo.

Chase started to cough up blood. "Just for how long do you think you can sustain that form?" Serge asked.

"As long as I get to kill him!" Shenkyo sped up and shouted.

"That is the most stupid answer I ever heard!" Raimundo shouted.

"Argh!" Serge was rammed against walls because of Shenkyo.

"ASSHOLE!" Serge shouted as he sent Shenkyo flying.

Then, Serge dashed up to Shenkyo and started slashing at his body. "ARGH!" Shenkyo shouted and blood from his body splashed all over the place.

"DIE DEMON OF HELL!" Serge shouted.

Then, Serge had a flashback appear in his mind.

**_Flashback_**

_It was on a rainy day, on the streets…_

"_Don't hurt anyone anymore!" a little girl shouted._

"_!" a boy turned around and looked at the girl. "What are you talking about? I told you to sit back 'cause you're gonna die next! And now you're telling me to stop! I don't take orders from the ones I kill."_

"_Please!" the girl continued shouting. "Don't hurt anyone! It's too much to handle! I can bear watching you hurt others!"_

_The girl began to cry. "What?" the boy paused from his killing._

"_Please stop, I beg of you!"_

"_Why? Why do you go through this trouble to just make me stop?"_

"_Because… Because…"_

"_Because of what? Because you're afraid of me? I'm still not gonna take orders from a bitch!"_

_The boy continued to tear a person apart. The girl continuously cried. "This isn't who you are! I know who you are! I should know who you are!" the girl shouted._

"_Shut up!" the boy shouted._

"_Stop!" the girl then got to her feet and ran towards the boy._

_The girl then hugged the boy from behind. "Stop… Just please… stop…" the girl said in a soft voice._

_The boy turned around to look at the girl. "C-C-Colette?" the boy asked as his claws and fangs began to disappear._

"_Serge…" Colette closed her eyes and continued to cry._

"_What have I done?"_

"_Serge?"_

"_I'm sorry Colette!"_

"_Serge…"_

"_Colette…"_

_From that day on… I promised not to make her cry… Not to make anyone suffer…_

_**End Flashback**_

Serge paused and was stabbed. "Die half-demon!" Chase shouted.

"Damn you!" Serge shouted.

An aura surrounded Serge's body. "RRRRRAHHHHHHHHH!" Serge shouted and the whole arena blew apart.

"DAMN!" Chase was blown back.

"Argh!" Shenkyo was also blown back.

When the smoke disappeared, Serge, Shenkyo, and Chase barely stood up. All three of them were bleeding. They couldn't take much more, but they had to fight until the end…

**ChronoLegend: **I hope that was a good chapter! If you want to see more, remember to review! I promise I won't update so late unless if I'm incredibly busy like off on a trip to somewhere else. I'm including a sneak peek at the next chapter from now on! If you readers don't like it, then tell me to stop, so it will keep the suspense! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Sneak Peek: "Damn it all… I can't take much more! This is it! This next attack will be the last!"

Next time! Conclusion to the Xiaolin Arena!


	11. Conclusion to the Xiaolin Arena

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Story is my idea.

**ChronoLegend: **Hiya everyone. Sorry for updating late. Updates will be slow now a days. I'm really really busy. I'm doing my best to fit in time for fanfic.

Kosmic- Thanks for reviewing again like always. I know I could've done more on the fighting, but remember that last chapter was done in a short amount of time.

Dark Lord Sigma and MASmaster Zalak- Thanks for reviewing again! I will be sure to update whenever I can.

Okay! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Remember to review at the end!

Chapter 11: Conclusion to the Xiaolin Arena

"-huff- -huff- -huff- Not bad…" Shenkyo said. "I never expected s half-demon and a lizard to be able to put up this much of a fight…"

"-huff- You are… still… no match for me…" Chase replied.

"-huff- Just shut up," Serge told the two. _"There's not much energy left in my body… Damn them to hell…"_

"_The next attack is the last!" _the three thought at the same time.

"This isn't good," Raimundo said.

"The forces of good always wins! Serge will definitely triumph! Chase is also a formidable opponent, and so is the demon Shenkyo, but Serge will win…" Omi exclaimed.

"I dunno Omi. They're all so tired. Anyone could win now," Kimiko said.

"C'mon partner! You can do it!" Clay exclaimed.

"_Serge, I know you can do it," _Colette thought.

Shenkyo, Chase, and Serge began to concentrate their final attack. A different color aura emitted from each of the three. "Ice dragon!" Serge shouted as an ice dragon wrapped itself around Serge's right arm.

"Hell's Bomb!" Shenkyo shouted as a ball of lava formed in front of Shenkyo's hand.

"Dragon Claw!" Chase shouted as an aura emitted from his hand and his claws got sharper.

Then, when the three were ready, they jumped at each other with their attacks. "Ice Dragon Spirit! Freezing Rage!" Serge shouted.

"Hell's Bomb! Eternal Hell!" Shenkyo shouted.

"Dragon Claw! Rising Heaven!" Chase shouted.

The three attacks clashed and the attacks formed a dark sphere, which blew everything around it (not in it) back. "Argh," the Xiaolin Warriors shouted as they were trying to not be blown away.

"Everyone! Get behind me!" Colette ordered.

The Xiaolin Warriors ran behind Colette. "Power of light! I call for your power! Light Barrier!" Colette shouted and a wall of light protected them.

"What's going on in there!" Kimiko asked.

"I can't see anything beyond that black sphere!" Raimundo shouted.

"We all can't!" Omi and Clay scolded.

The black sphere began to spark. "What!" Colette kept watch on the black sphere.

The sphere started to collapse. "It's gonna blow!" Raimundo shouted.

-BOOOOOOOOOM-

"Ugh!" Colette used all of her force to hold up her barrier.

A giant wind blew away from the sphere that exploded. "-cough cough- -cough cough- Damn this smoke…." Raimundo said. "Wind!"

Raimundo blew away the smoke. The smoke cleared. "Who won?" Omi asked.

"I-I-I don't know…" Colette hesitated as she saw the site.

Serge was beaten up badly in one part of the arena. Shenkyo had many cuts and bleeding in another part. And Chase in another part, reverted to his human form, with his armor broken. All three of them were unconscious or dead, nobody could tell. "Serge! Serge! Serge wake up!" Colette shouted as she ran to Serge and started to cry. "Please… please, don't die!"

The other Xiaolin Warriors stood behind Colette. "Is he really dead?" Omi asked.

"What about the other guys?" Raimundo also asked. "Wait a minute, where's Jack?"

"-wham- This isn't the time," Kimiko whispered.

"_Serge… Please don't be dead…" _Colette thought.

_**Flashback**_

_"The four of you have been chosen to become Xiaolin Warriors. The dragons of Light, Ice, Dark, and Lightning," a voice said. "I will give you today to get to know each other."_

_"Yes! This is great!" a boy exclaimed._

_"Are you saying that because you're in a group of girls?" a girl asked._

_"Wh-what's that supposed to mean? Don't accuse me of being a perv!"_

_"Yeah right! You know you want to be with a girls!"_

_"Sh-shut up!"_

_Two girls and the boy were arguing with each other while a third girl just stood in one spot. When the three finished arguing, the boy went up to the third girl. "Hi! You aren't talking much. What's your name?" the boy asked._

_"Umm… Colette…" the girl answered._

_"Colette… That's a good name. I'm Serge," the boy replied._

_"Umm… Hi…"_

_"C'mon, say something besides umm!" Serge said. "I know that you're new here! We all are! So we should try to get along ok?"_

_"Umm…"_

_"Try not to say that…"_

_"Okay…"_

_"There you go!"_

_--------------------_

_"Ugh…" Colette was hurt during training._

_"Stop the training!" Serge ordered._

_"No… Go on, we never got this far before!"_

_"There's no point in going on if we're gonna lose a companion!"_

_--------------------_

_The three female Xiaolin Warriors sat around in a small circle._

_"Colette! Truth or Dare?" a girl asked._

_"… Truth," Colette answered._

_"Hmm… What do you think of Serge?"_

_"Huh? Umm… Ah…"_

_"Well?" the other girl asked. "You must have some feelings for him right?"_

_"! What gave you that idea!" Colette exclaimed._

_"Just answer the question…" the first girl said._

_"Umm… Well… He's nice and cares for companions……" Colette went on._

_"What are you girls doing at this time?" Serge came into the room. "It's in the middle of the night…"_

_"Ack!" the three girls were surprised._

_"Ummm, we were just…" the first girl hesitated._

_"Just talking about how stupid you were!" the second girl finished._

_"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF F'N LIE IS THAT!" Serge scolded. "YOU ASSHOLE! SPILL OUT THE TRUTH!"_

_"-giggle-" Colette began to laugh._

_"Huh?" Serge was confused. "What's so funny?"_

_--------------------_

_"Hey, check out the cue ball!" the first girl said._

_"My name is Omi," a little bald boy introduced himself. "What's yours?"_

_"He's so cute!" the second girl exclaimed. "My name's Aria. Dragon of Lightning."_

_"Name's Kate, Dragon of Dark. Nice to see you cue ball," the first girl introduced._

_"I'm Serge, Dragon of Ice," Serge introduced._

_"I'm Colette, Dragon of Light…" Colette introduced._

_"It is nice to meet you all!" Omi replied._

_"He's so cute!" Aria exclaimed._

_"He's only a small boy who can talk. He's not even 5 yet. Don't push it Aria," Serge warned._

_"Cue ball's definitely gonna be short for his age," Kate said._

_"How can you tell?" Aria asked._

_"It's obvious," Kate answered. "He's got a damn head with a tiny body. Just you watch."_

_"… Okay," Aria answered._

_"Well, umm… He's new here. We should be nice to him…" Colette said._

_"Yeah, Colette's right," Serge agreed. "Try calling him by his name instead of cue ball…"_

_--------------------_

_"Shut up and fight you asshole dragon!" a demonic voice shouted._

_"Don't get in the way of my Shen Gong Wu Hunt!" a giant dragon shouted back._

_"I don't care what I'm getting in the way of!" the demonic voice shouted again. "You will die here and now! All of your goals and dreams shall be crushed!"_

_"Serge! Dojo! STOP!" Colette shouted._

_"Damn it!" Kate said. "It's useless. Those two have powers that overwhelm all of us combined!"_

_"You mean… All we can do is wait?" Colette asked._

_"That's what she means," Aria said. "All we can do is watch as the temple turns into ashes. In the end, probably only one of them will survive…"_

_"There has to be way! There has to!" Colette exclaimed._

_"There's none my young ones. You must wait with patience and do not let your guard down. Those two can easily make us their next target," Master Fung warned._

_"Dojo… Serge…" Colette drifted into thought._

_--------------------_

_"So this is it?" Aria asked._

_"I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while…" Colette said._

_"Time sure passes by quickly," Kate said._

_"Forget it. I'm sure we'll be able to see each other again someday," Serge said._

_"Kate and I have to go now… Let's try to get together again, okay?" Aria asked._

_"Yeah. We will meet each other again! I'm sure of it!" Serge exclaimed._

_Kate and Aria left the temple and Serge and Colette were the only two left, while Omi and Master Fung went back into the temple. "Hard to believe that we didn't do so much in our time here," Serge said. "Just a few demon fights and Shen Gong Wu collecting and rehiding…"_

_"Umm… We sure did a lot…" Colette replied. "You can't say that was a little bit."_

_"I guess so…" Serge sighed._

_"I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while…" Colette said._

_"Yeah… A few years of training and the four of us have to separate…"_

_"… I guess this is good bye…"_

_"We'll meet again… for sure…"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_The two hugged and went their separate ways._

**_End Flashback_**

"All of that time… You promised… Please don't be dead… We just met each other again…" Colette said as she was crying.

"…" Serge's body then moved a bit.

"! What?" Colette was wondering what that was.

"T-that was Serge!" Kimiko said surprised.

"Alright! Serge is not dead!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Partner sure hung in there," Clay said.

"He's is a very strong Xiaolin Warrior," Omi said.

"Serge…" Colette said happily.

**ChronoLegend: **I'm gonna stop it here. Sorry I took a while to update (and also for the crappy sound effect). This chapter is a pretty long one, so I hope this is satisfying. Read and REVIEW!

Sneak Preview: "Where am I? What is this place? Am I dreaming? What! This… This is my…"

Next Time! Lost Memories!


	12. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**ChronoLegend: **I'm sorry for not updating for a really really really long time. I'm really really really busy right now. It's usually this time of the year is when I am busy. I found some time to shove in so I can write this chapter. This chapter has good news and bad news. The good news is that this is the last chapter! The bad news is that this is the last chapter of this fanfic (yeah, it's good news and bad news) and I made everyone wait so long just for the last chapter. Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed my story and a special thanks to Kosmic who reviewed in every one of my chapters!

Dark Lord Sigma and MASmaster Zalak- Thanks for reviewing again. I'll be glad to check out your fanfic some time.

Kosmic- Thanks for reviewing like always. Thanks for waiting, and sorry for the late update.

Here's the last chapter of "A New Journey"!

Chapter 12: Lost Memories- A New Beginning

"I see that you have all returned safely young ones," Master Fung said.

"Depends on what you call safe," Raimundo replied.

"I think Master Fung's definition of safely is you're half-dead but you're still alive," Dojo answered.

"We should let Serge rest. He's been through a lot," Colette told Master Fung.

"I believe that all of you deserve a rest. You all did well to be able to participate in a Xiaolin Arena," Master Fung said.

"How did you know about the Xiaolin Arena?" Kimiko asked.

"It was obvious. Whenever the revealed Shen Gong Wu gather together in one place when it is not time for Mala Mala Jong to be created, it means a Xiaolin Arena will most likely occur," Master Fung answered.

"In other words, it was something in your gut that told you," Raimundo said.

"Precisely Raimundo," Master Fung replied.

"What happens when there's a tie?" Omi asked.

"Even I do not know. It was never written in the scrolls because it never happened," Master Fung answered.

"T-t-the…" Serge tried to speak.

"Serge! I don't think you should be talking right now. Get some rest," Colette said.

"Now hold on there partner," Clay said. "I know you're only trying to take care of him, but I think he was gonna say something important."

"… Okay," Colette answered.

"T-the Shen Gong Wu… T-they r-return to… where they were… before the X-xiaolin Arena…" Serge said weakly.

"Ah I see…" Master Fung said.

"But how did you know of this Serge?" Omi asked.

"I-I don't know… I just knew already…" Serge said this and fell unconscious again.

"I guess that's it for him. I'll go set him down in his room," Colette said.

Colette went into the temple. "The rest of you should get your rest too," Master Fung said. "Who knows when the forces of evil will strike again."

"Yes Master Fung," the other Xiaolin Warriors answered and went into the temple.

--------------------

During the night…

"-yawn-You're still up Colette?" Kimiko asked as she passed by Serge's room.

"Yup!" Colette smiled.

"It's late… How long are you going to watch him for?"

"I don't know. Probably until he wakes up… I'm just really worried about him."

"I see… Serge sure took a beating out there."

"Yeah… He sure did."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be better real soon."

Kimiko left and returned to her room. Colette still stayed in Serge's room, waiting for him to wake up from his unconsciousness.

--------------------

"Where am I? What is this place? Am I dreaming? What! This… This is my… past…" Serge said as he was floating in midair. "Wait a minute… Why am I floating up here if I'm down there? And why am I by myself? I thought I was brought back to the Xiaolin Temple with everyone else… Did I fall unconscious again and began to see my past?"

"Ice Tower!" a little boy shouted as he smashed the floor.

A pillar of ice came rushing up from the ground. "Good work Serge," an old man said.

"That's Master Fung! And that little boy is… me?" Serge asked himself.

"Lightning Blast!" a little girl exclaimed.

Some light concentrated on one spot, and then a giant bolt of lightning came smashing down on the floor.

"That's Aria! I haven't seen her in a while… A long while…" Serge told himself again.

"Dark Crusher!" another little girl exclaimed.

The girl threw a little black sphere and it suddenly created a giant explosion leaving a crater on the ground.

"And that's Kate! Hmm, haven't seen anyone but Colette in a while…" Serge kept on talking to himself. "Ah that's!"

"Good everyone. Colette. Now it's your turn to show us the progress of your new technique," Master Fung said.

"I remember this! Wait… This isn't good…" Serge remembered.

"Umm… Okay…" Colette said. "Shining Outburst!"

At first nothing happened. Then, a giant blinding light spread across the whole temple and everyone couldn't see for a little while. "Oops. I guess I messed up," Colette sighed.

"You blew up… a whole wall…" Aria stared at the shattered wall. "We can only create craters for now… Are you sure you're at our level?"

"She did say she messed up…" the little Serge said.

"Ahem, good work Colette. Just learn to control your new found ability," Master Fung said.

"Yes Master Fung…" Colette answered.

"Yeah… This was it. The devastating event, the one where Colette showed her power to demolish anything… I hope I don't see what happened after that… I don't want to see that again…" Serge sighed. "Huh?"

All of a sudden, everything went black. "What? What happened?" Serge asked himself.

Then, pictures of Serge's past zoomed by him. "What's going on?" Serge said as he tried to not be blown away by the wind.

Then a blinding light flashed. When Serge opened his eyes, he saw something he barely recognized. "What? Where is this? And who are those three people?" Serge asked.

"What should we name him?" a woman asked.

"Let's call him Serge," a demon answered.

"Yes. Serge it'll be. It's a good name."

"We have to think what will become of him. He is not like others. He is a half-demon."

"I know he's different, but we'll have to deal with it. He's our son and nothing can change that."

"You're right. He's our son, and we will always have pride for having a son as unique as this. Isn't that right, Nanaly my love?"

"Yes my dear Leon. Yes indeed."

"What? Are they? Is that?" Serge hesitated. "I never met my parents. I don't remember them. Last thing I remember was being at an orphanage… Nanaly… and Leon…"

"I'm sure he'll be a great boy," Nanaly said.

"Mother…" Serge said.

"We will certainly raise him well," Leon said.

"Father…" Serge smiled.

Then the whole area became black again. Once again, Serge was brought to another part of his memory… another memory of the part that he never knew of.

"What?" Serge said. "A village? If I don't remember this… Then I think this was where my parents lived."

"Run Nanaly! I'll hold them off! Run away and take care of Serge!" Leon shouted.

"But! What about you? Will you survive?" Nanaly asked.

"I might not. Leave. I am a demon, so I can fight them! I want you to raise Serge well!"

"Leon my dear…" Nanaly turned around and started running.

"An army of humans and demons. How typical…" Leon snickered. "You dare face Leon! Slayer of 1,000,000 demons! Bring it on!"

"Father! _Could that explain my power when I turn into my demon self?_ Did… did he win? Did he survive?" Serge asked himself. "!"

Everything flashed by quickly. Then, Serge saw his father, bleeding, but all of the other demons and humans were dead. "Father! He survived!" Serge exclaimed.

"Ugh… I need to find Nanaly…" Leon said and went searching for his wife.

Leon ran off and eventually found his wife. "Nanaly! I'm glad that you're okay!" Leon exclaimed.

"Leon, my dear," Nanaly said. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"! Nanaly… you're bleeding…"

"I'll be fine… I was attacked by demons, but Serge is fine…"

"No… I have to take you to safety. I need to now."

"Leon…"

"What is it Nanaly?"

"It's about Serge… I know it's hard… but we need to leave him somewhere, where he'll be safe."

"Are you absurd! We can't do that!"

"It's too dangerous for him to stay with us. The demons and humans are after us for giving birth to a half-demon. They are also after Serge for being a half-demon, but he looks human. He can be raised like a human and no one would know…"

"……… Okay… We'll continue running together… let's set our child off in a nearby village. I'll drop you off there and wait for you outside…"

"-nod- I'll find a place for him, don't worry."

Leon and Nanaly arrived at a village. Nanaly brought Serge to an orphanage to stay at. Nanaly then left and went back to Leon. "Goodbye… Serge…" Nanaly began to cry.

"Stay alive my son…" Leon said.

"So this is what happened…" Serge said. "I was still a baby… Mother… Father… If you're still alive, I'll find you… one day…"

--------------------

"-huff- -huff- Was that all real?" Serge asked as he got up. "No, I know that was real."

"Huh? What was real?" Colette asked calmly.

"What?"

"…" Colette's eyes began to shed tears and jumped at Serge. "You idiot! You had me worried sick…"

"I'm sorry Colette…" Serge apologized. "I'm sorry I made you worry…"

--------------------

"Demons don't coexist with humans anymore, right Master Fung?" Serge asked.

"Yes. They don't anymore. That's why you don't see many demons. Why do you ask?" Master Fung answered.

"I had a vision… Of my parents. My father was a demon and my mother was a human. Leon and Nanaly…"

"I see. Do not worry about it… Go enjoy your time with everyone else."

"Thanks Master Fung."

Serge ran off to go see everyone else. "Leon… Is it Leon, the Slayer of 1,000,000 demons?" Master Fung asked himself.

--------------------

"Serge! It is good to see that you are better!" Omi said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you up again, you sure kicked some butt back there!" Raimundo said.

"Good to see you again partner!" Clay said.

"It's great that you're better now!" Kimiko said.

"Yeah, it sure is good to be better!" Serge said.

Everyone then spread out around the temple. Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting in a tree, Omi and Clay were with Master Fung, and Serge and Colette were on a porch.

--------------------

"It's great to have a break once in a while," Kimiko said.

"It sure is. We have time to ourselves. We actually get a luxurious break like this after all of those battles. Against Jack, Wuya, Chase, Hannibal Roy Bean, and now this Shenkyo guy," Raimundo said.

"You know what we could do in a time like this?"

"I know what you're thinking about..."

Raimundo and Kimiko got closer and began kissing.

--------------------

"We finally have time to relax," Omi said.

"We sure do partner," Clay said.

"You all deserved it young ones," Master Fung said.

"Thanks Master Fung," Clay replied.

"Even a great Xiaolin Warrior like me needs a break from training," Omi said.

"Rest well young ones," Master Fung said.

--------------------

"Colette, I'm sorry for making you worry," Serge said.

"It's okay," Colette said.

"No it's not. I attacked you, then I made you worry."

"No, really, it' okay."

"…I had a vision about my parents."

"You did?"

"I'm a half-demon. I didn't see my parents die. I'm sure they're alive, but they're somewhere… somewhere that I don't know of."

"I'm sure you'll find them one day."

"Yeah… I'm gonna find my parents!"

"Relax for now. We've been through a lot even though we just returned to the temple."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Colette…"

"Same here Serge. Thanks for everything."

"This is truly the beginning of a new journey. A journey where we can share happiness and sadness with each other, and the others, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo."

"Yes, we can."

Serge and Colette slowly got closer, until they kissed.

**ChronoLegend: **Okay! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of "A New Journey" (a long chapter to make up for my late update)! I hope you all enjoyed this story! If I'm very proud of this fanfic, I may write a sequel! Read and Review for this last chapter! It's very important! And I hope you all enjoyed "A New Journey", a Xiaolin Showdown Fan Fiction!


End file.
